Perfecto enemigo
by Noriko Elric
Summary: Cinco mew mew s, eso es todo. Ese es el plan... ¡¿que diablos esta pasando! ¡una sexta integrante se une al equipo!. Bienvenida Kishimoto-san, por favor no te enamores del enemigo... oh diablos, ya lo hiso. KisshxOC  Editando si,otra ves
1. ¿Quien eres tu?

**Disclaimer: Tokyo mew mew no me pertenece y no estoy obteniendo ninguna ganancia economica por esta historia [de historia nada, la jalada esta]**

Una tarde de sabado en Tokyo Kishimoto Noriko*(1) estaba acostada en su cama tratando de descansar un poco, a sus 14 años de edad, pronto 15 no era muy alta, 1.44m. Su cabello cafe claro, que unos tonos mas abajo y seria de un lindo ambar, lo tenia sujetado en una cola de caballo muy floja, asi se apreciaba el largo, un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, el fleco que le cubria de cierta manera la frente era muy irregular. Lo claro de su cabello contrastaba con el obscuro chocolate de sus ojos que bordeaba en lo negro.

Su mascota que era un pequeño gato de talves unos 2 o 3 años de edad con el pelaje gris con ciertos manchones blancos estaba acomodado a su lado dormido, pero siempre alerta asi que se dio cuenta antes que su dueña de la presencia de algo que no debia estar ahi, ante eso el animal se desperto y erizo el lomo, Kishimoto se alarmo y quiso levantarse pero junto con el tacto de na mano fria y una presion suave pero firme le impidio avanzar mas y la estampo contra la cama de nuevo.

-mmh hehe- una ligera risa se escucho y lo siguiente de lo que fue conciente Noriko fue de una sonrisa divertida adornandole el rostro a Kisshu.

-Q..quien..quien... eres tú?- tartamudeo la chica dando inutiles intentos de forcejeo.

-Eso no te importa- respondió el secamente para despues intentar robarle el espiritu para poder crear un chimera, se vio interrumpido por el gatito de antes que se acercaba enojado.

-Tal vez mi experimento pueda esperar, solo un poco... intentemos esto - murmuro para si el peliverde, lanzo un parasito empujando al pequeño gato hasta la ventana y caer al piso convertidoen un mounstro. El color original del animal se rompio, ahora era negro, con franjas rojas en las patas y otras en la cara que enmarcaban sus bigotes y habia crecido unos 3 metros.

-..Ki...kira...no, por favor no...-susurro la muchcha en algo apenas audible pero que fue captado por el ojidorado que aun sin soltarle giro a verla.

-Eres algo linda... pero nada como mi Ichigo- sonrio e intento crear un chimera con ella pero una gran luz impidio su cometido.

- _Ahora te agradecere... ¡tus servicios!*(2)_

- hey, hey, Hola Ichigo- saludo el alien en el aire abandondando la antigua habitacion sosteniendo apenas a la de ojos cafes.

-"ser... servicios?" ... ah... - apesar de que no queria tener gran contacto con su atacante se sostenia con todas sus fuerzas a la mano derecha de Kisshu que apenas le prestaba atencion.

-la?mento la tardanza Kisshu!- contesto de manera desafiante la chica que se acababa de aparecer

- Ahora! mi querido amigo! - anuncio el muchacho soltando a Noriko dejandola caer.

-... he? no... nooooooo! - grito siendo interrumpida por el golpe que recibio del quimera, apesar de la fuerte punzada de dolor y gracias a un extraño institnto de supervivencia que se acababa de apoderar de ella callo al suelo limpiamente sobre sus talones - pero como... - No podia darse explicacion alguna de como habia logrado caer de pie.

-pero como es posible... acaso ella es...?- Ichigo obervo atonita desde la ventana la escena anterior, su duda fue confrmada cuando macha se acerco a ella a toda velocidad

-Ichigo, ella mew mew, mew mew - anuncio alterada la bolita de pelos rosa y bajo donde la chica lanzando su medallon correspondiente, junto con masha llego Ichigo a lado de la muchacha asustada quien tomo la piedra amarilla mirando con curiosidad.

-¡es algo muy dificil de explicar, te lo contare despues, ahora por favor...! ¡transformate!

- ¡eso es imposible! ¡no se de que me estas hablando! - lagrimas de impotencia se formaron en los ojos de Kishimoto- como demonios hare eso!

-¡confia!- contesto la pelirosada

-c..confianza? yo... ¡no lo lograre! - El chimera volvio a atacar, Ichigo esquivo el golpe ayudando a Noriko a escapar, una ves que se encontraron fuera de la vista del chimera Momomiya volvio a insistir.

-ahora!

-per... perdon yo no... - El moustro las diviso, el terror recorrio las venas de Noriko y sin saber por que una palabra iba saliendo de su garganta.

_**-¡Metamorphosis!**_

Un hilo de ADN se cruzo formando una x, ella hecha un ovillo toco la punta de sus de sus pies y fue avanzando hasta su rodilla mientras una silueta de luz se formaba, siguió hasta sus caderas y una silueta formaba una falda seguida de una malla y un top, siguió hasta arriba de su cabeza por un momento todo fue luz y al ceder esta un traje con la descripción de antes rojo, y las orillas negras. Su cabello había cambiado a un negro no muy intenso, sus ojos se mantenian cerados, dio una voltereta y aparecieron unas orejas y una cola , ella sonrió y un cascabel negro en un moño rojo sobre la cola, movió sus manos y tuvieron lugar 2 guantes negros, abrió los ojos de golpe y estos reflejaban un color rojo palido. Su gargantilla roja y las orillas negras sostenía su medallón y unos bigotes [N/A:estilo naruto] aparecieron.

- ahhh ¿¡que a pasado! - grito admirandose a si misma - como... que es eso

-¡bien hecho! - grito Ichigo animada- ¡vamos!

-uaaah - Noriko se aparto de chimera y salto sobre la cabeza de este- ¡Noriko´ swords! - dicho esto aparecio su arma, dos cuchillas [N/A: parecidas a las de Kisshu]

Kisshu decidio dedicarle una mirada para estudiarla un poco - Otro estorbo más, ¿de donde demonios salen? - solto con amargura refieriendose a la nueva mew mew.

- Ribon... ¡Darkness in flames! - Noriko dio su grito de batalla y el ataque salio disparado contra el chimera, que no sufrio mucho daño pero lo distrajo, asi Ichigo aprovecho y lanzo su ataque final para poder destruir el chimera.

-¡bravo bravo! - grito animada la chica con el gato de iriomote dentro suyo felicitando a Noriko.

- ¿eso es todo?- Expeto Kisshu burlon, acercadose al la nueva integrante quien asustada comenzo a temblar.

-hahahaha, mirate! - se burlo de nuevo Kisshu.

-¡alejate de ella, tu, estupido! - Grito Ichigo corriendo en su direccion

-No te enceles, mi linda gatita- respondio el peliverde acercando su rostro al de Kishimoto quien petrificada parecia que iba a llorar, Kisshu termino con la distancia y beso su mejilla

-hasta luego, Ichigo! se despidio el enemigo para despues desaparcer.

-hey... ¿estas bien? uh? amiga? - pregunto Ichi preocupada una ves que llego hasta ella.

-No, yo... yo no lo se

-calma, todo a terminado, ahora dime, cual es tu nombre - Momomiya tomo los hombros de su nueva compañera

-yo...yo...

-ah! hey! resiste! -Ichigo se preocupo mucho cuando Noriko se desvanecio en sus brazos inconciente.

-¿eh? do...donde...donde estoy...- Noriko comenzo a despertar tratando de abrir los ojos, una vez que se acostumbro a la luz observo a su alrededor, era una habtacion sencilla*(3), quizo incorporarse pero alguien se lo impidio y callo de nuevo contra la cama

-"oh, de ja vu"... quien?

-no te muevas- le ordeno Ryo sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-me siento mareda... ¿por que me empujaste asi?... Que buena forma de tratar a alguien- protesto molesta

-no me importa- contest el rubio diigiendose a la puerta - hey, Akasasa, la niña se desperto.

-muy bien- dijo un hombre alto con cabellera café muy larga y la tenia atada en una colita entrando a la habitacion- espero este cómoda señorita

-¿ah? yo... si, muchas gracias "espera un segundo" esto... ¿quien es usted y donde estoy?

- Kyaaaa, Una nueva! una nueva! - entro Pudding contenta

-que alivio, me alegra que despiertes - Ichigo venia detras de Pidding

-Hola, eh... ¿como te llamas? - pregunto Lettuce timida como ella sola.

-Un gusto, yo soy Aizawa Mint - Mint se unio

- yo... mi nombre es Kishim...

-tu uniforme- dijo secamente Shirogane interrumpiendola- y bueno señoritas que esperan? suficiente. Ahora a trabajar!

-¿como? ¿uniforme?

-asi es, ahora tendrás que trabajar en el café mew- anuncio nuestra querida Menta

**Bien, gente...**

***(1) uunas ganas de cambiarle el nombre, kishimoto si, pero noriko no… que opinan?**

***(2) En lugar de usar **_**mew mew estilo mew mew gracia mew mew poder en tu cara **_**utilizo la frase original, y la traduccion es esa **_**ahora te agradecee tus servicios**_**, según mi manga que tengo ahora en mis manos [me rendi con el anime, asi que estoy leyendo el manga, de ahora en adelante si necesito referencias seran del manga] **

***(3) el cuarto de Ryo**

**El siguiente cap no tiene sentido, esperen a que acabe de editarlo [no. no estoy volviendo a reescribir la historia, solo esto modificando la narracion y corrigiendo errores]**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. ¡Era cierto! el amaba a Ichigo

_**UnA nUEvA AVeNtURa**_

Tokio mew mew no m pertenece ok??

(Comentarios míos)

"pensamientos"

-diálogos

Narración

Xoxox cambio de escena xoxox

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_-uniforme?_

_-hai ahora tendrás que trabajar en el café mew/mint/_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-espera!, pero antes tienen que explicarme que paso… ¿fue un sueño?, ¿que ago aquí?, ¿Quiénes son?, ¿Quién es el?, ¡¿Quién intento besarme?! Y... y… Y ¡¡QUE PUÑETAS ES _MEW MEW ESTILO MEW MEW GRACIA MEW MEW PODER EN TU CARA!! Ò.o nyaa_

_-_Ichigo...dijiste tu frasecita de nuevo/mint #

-no puedo evitarlo… ¡no me critiques!

-¿? /la chica se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta antes de que shirogane bajara las escaleras lo alcanzo a tomar de la camisa

-que… ¿? Que demonios quieres

-una explicación!

-/el chico suspiro fastidiado/ eres una mew, parte de un proyecto, no fue un sueño peleaste contra un chimera animal (tambien hay chimeras en full metal alchemist wiii x3) es un mounstro creado con un infusor, un animal, una planta o un espíritu humano…

-O.o

Flash back

_-q-quien-..Quien eres tú?!_

_-eso importa?-respondió el-...solo quiero __**tu espíritu**__/dicho esto con su mano libre intento robarle su espíritu/-eres un alma pura...me serás muy útil.../ antes de que lo lograra el gatito de antes se comenzó a acercar erizado igual que antes._

Fin flash back

-…te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí, ellas son las demás mew, Ichigo Momomiya la pelirroja, Mint Aizawa la peliazul, Lettuce Midorikawa la chica de lentes y Pudding Fong la mas pequeña…

-oie de seguro no le gusta que le digan pequeña o si?

-que?, pues no a demostrado enojo ante eso… por que?, ademas tu no eres muy alta

-no, no, por nada…oye!! … no te metas conmigo!

-y yo soy Shirogane Ryo tu JEFE/dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción/"que carácter", no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de quien intento besarte, trabajaras aquí como mesera, la ropa que te di es tu uniforme, y mew mew estilo y eso… es la frase que ichigo dice a cada momento

-b-bien.../no cabía en si misma de la impresión

-bueno y quien eres tu?? Pequeña niña curiosa haces muchas preguntas… quitate esa costumbre

-¡!.. si soy curiosa! Muchas grasias otro defecto a la lista... pero como sea mi nombre es.../antes de terminar Shirogane ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras

-ò.O no puede ser!

-One-sama!!/puring/

-he?

-oye dinos quien eres!!

- nnU…yo soy Kishimoto Noriko

…

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoox

-que bien alguien mas que me _ayude_/dijo ichigo cerrando el café detrás suyo enfatizando el ayude

-que quieres decir

-¡me podrian ayudar mas, parese que ago todo yo sola!

-gracias…/contesto Noriko con sarcasmo saliendo delante de Ichigo

-hablo enserio

-esta bien, aveses soy muy peresosa/respondio estirandose y bostesando

- como sea no hay problema… bien ahora Aoyama-kun y yo estaremos tranquilos n.n/Ichigo comenzaba a comenzaba a caminar

-nani? ¿Y por que? O.o

-por "el"?

-El?

-vamos, _el_… quien intento besarte

-a... _el_, pero por que dices que ahora estarán tranquilos

-si, el me beso a mi ya! E intento lastimar a Aoyama-kun

-entonces…por que intento besarme?

-no se, esta loco, además como te abras dado cuenta es nuestro enemigo

-"¿esta loco?, mas bien quiere que yo sea su juguetito, no se la pondré fácil"

-Noriko-chan estas bien?

-hu?...si…me ire a casa

-te vas sola? Ni siquiera se donde vives, te acompaño!

-ya lo sabrás después… sayOnara

Noriko se alejo algo pensativa "no seas tonta, no seas asi de debil… tengo que desaserme de ese defecto" suspiro, pero se sintió vigilada, volteo lentamente y con algo de nerviosismo, fue cuando vio una silueta y los rayos de sol pasaban a través de unos cabellos verdes, su ropa extraña…eso era una falda?...o un short falda…era como decirlo tan….: sexy. Aun así no tubo mucho tiempo de reaccionar, los labios de esa persona ya estaban sobre los suyos, hubiera sido genial que durara pero Noriko se aparto 2 segundos después del contacto

-mmh?...hola!/dijo el sorprendido, el quería mas

-que quieres?/continuo ella apartándose y sacando su medallón, su adorado medallón

-tranquila gatita…solo quiero probar tus labios

-pero…/un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas/..Si… si tu ya probaste los de Ichigo ¿no?/dijo sonriendo con superiodidad, sin que ella se diera cuenta el chico de cabellos verdes se acerco y la abrazo delicadamente de la cintura, y con una mano libre la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos, sin poder evitarlo sintió como el calor subía a su cabeza y podía jurar que estaba aun mas roja, después de forcejear un poco se perdió en los ojos dorados del chico, quien aprovecho y volvió a besarla, aunque no le duro mucho el gusto, ella se aparto de nuevo y antes de lograr que kisshu dijiera algo ella respondio restandole importancia que su supuesto enemigo la quisiera besar

-trata de no intentar nada, no tienes suficiente con Ichigo?

-que?

-/ella bosteso/tengo sueño asi que me largo de aquí/le sonrio con esa sonrisa de superioridad que comenzaba a fastidiar a Kisshu

-"Ichigo"…. /era cierto!, el amaba a Ichigo, pero entonces… que era lo que se supone que estaba sintiendo en ese maldito momento, trato de olvidar lo anterior y fijo su vista a donde Noriko salio corriendo, un nuevo reto...retos eso le gustaba, y este paresia no ser facil/- ¡¡que chica tan terca!! /grito para luego desapareser

Un tiempo después las mew intentaban desesperadamente lograr que zakuro se uniera a las mew mew…

**Xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**HoOoLa aki de nuevo su alkimista favorita!! nnU bn bn …. Tal vez no… pero en fin, x fin logre reescribir el segundo capi!! … que es muy corto por cierto T.T odio eso, pero como sea lo intente…además tenia esto guardado desde hace siglos en una libretita nnU y quería sacarlo ¡ya! No c x q e notado q alguna(s) no le(s) a gustado que reescribiera los capis… weno esq no c siento q me presipite demasiado con eso de que Noriko ya AMABA a kisshu, eso era demasiado rápido DEMASIADO!!… no c no m convencía del todo, mas aparte quiero modificar algunas cosas de Noriko….pero en fin… no c si reescribir el 3º capi… mejor m concentro en empezar ya con el Cáp. 14 que ya m demore muxo muxo con eso jeje…gomen e estado muy ocupada… además que la señorita inspiración decidió tomar vacaciones ¡! Eso esta muy grave… x favor inspiración regresa! Seré su sirvienta… una bebida, acomodo su almohada, lo que sea para que regrese! TT bn bn muxo drama x hoy…enserio? …neeee! Jejeje como sea creo que ya me tengo que ir antes de que me entierren viva x la gran demora jeje**

**sayOnara**

**ATT: nOrIko eLRiC**

**8888888888888888888888888  
88888888888888888888888  
888888888888  
888  
888  
88888  
8  
88888  
8888888  
88888888  
8888888888  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
888888888  
888888  
8888  
8888  
888  
88  
88  
888  
8888  
888  
888  
888  
888  
888  
888  
88  
8  
88888  
888  
8**


	3. No se te ocurra volver a insultarme

ZaKuRo SE une a laS mEw MEW

_**ZaKuRo SE une a laS mEw MEW **_

Disclaimer: mew mew power (Tokio mew mew) no me pertenece, ni sus personajes y trama nada, tampoco estoy ganando ganancias, solo ago esto por entretenimiento

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Ichigo y Noriko fueron a la televisora donde se trasmitía el programa donde se encontraba Zakuro, tratando de convencer a los guardias para que les permitan pasar, ambas estaban desesperadas por rescatar a sus amigas, de la dimensión a donde las había mandado Kisshu

Una ves que entraron y después de mil intentos convencieron a Zakuro, pero con la gran condición de que esto no fuera una trampa para que ella se uniera a su tonto (según ella) equipo.

Ya en el programa una chica de seguridad salio al pasillo, al parecer había un intruso, ¡adivinaron! es Kisshu quien roba el espíritu de la pobre joven, en el acto provoco una luz muy intensa

-¿nani?/Noriko dio un bostezo, Zakuro las había hecho esperar y ella no tenia mucha pasiensia, salio al pasillo para tratar de matar su aburrimiento

Kisshu al verla cegada por la luz aprovecho y ni tardo ni perezoso la toma por las manos y la tira si perder tiempo se coloco enzima de la castaña. Ichigo llego segundos después que al verlos _así _se desconcertó bastante

-¡¡corre Ichigo!! , ¡Zakuro estará en problemas! … /Ichigo seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos/ ¡Corre maldita sea!/La peli roja sin dejar su sorpresa atrás se transformo, esto se estaba complicando demasiado, Kisshu no tiene ninguna intención de separarse de Noriko

-Suéltame tu orejas raras

- ¡No!... ò.o … orejas… ¿orejas raras? /pregunto con enojo desbordando de sus palabras

- si /sonrió con malicia al ver que Kisshu se había molestado/… ¡¡suéltame!!

-yo no digo nada sobre los humanos "bien tal vez un poco" así que no se te ocurra volver a insultarme por que , tus amigas en otra dimensión y la otra gatita fuera tratando de salvarlas, y los demás patéticos humanos aya afuera disfrutando la función, así que estamos solos nada conveniente para ti ¿sabes?

-¡¡deja ir a las demás!! No me importan tus malditos medios

-Ellas no volverán todo acabo!! Supéralo y disfruta esto

-...disfrutar yo o ¡tu!/si kisshu había desbordado enojo aquí no había comparación

-tengo un nombre… ¡kisshu! … ahora si sigamos

-su-el-ta-me /Noriko suspiro y trato de controlarse para no caer en algún juego del ciniclon

-¡NO! te quiero aquí conmigo… aunque seas tan terca

De la nada el chimera los ataco

Ellos 2 se separaron por el golpe Noriko se levanto y corrió con Zakuro e Ichigo, mientras se transformaba, cuando llego la anaconda (el chimera) tenia tomada a Ichigo asfixiándola

-qu…que…es...Esperan?...váyanse… ¡váyanse de aquí!/dijo como pudo la fresita

-¡¡yo no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada!! ¿Me crees tan pequeña que este chimera no se dará cuenta que estoy aquí aunque lo golpeara mil veces?

-ella no dijo eso / le dijo Zakuro antes de salir de escena

-¡¡oscuridad!!/Noriko apareció su arma y ataco al predasito, aunque solo logro que Ichigo se safara de sus garras, pero sin destruirlo

-vamos pequeña /dijo Kisshu jalando a Noriko a un costado de la habitación/únete a mi… así no pasaras problemas

-no… además yo también tengo un nombre… y no es ¡¡PEQUEÑA!!

-como tu quieras/fue el turno de Kisshu en sonreír

-como sea /bostezo/ yo no me uniré a ti… así que deja de preguntarlo

-te la pasas bostezando

-es normal cuando algo no te interesa

-¡¡NANI!! /Kisshu grito, esto no era nada fácil y nada agradable… aunque tal ves divertido… para ella/ tu pequ…/Noriko puso su dedo índice en su boca callándolo

-Noriko…soy Noriko

…

-…!! Cuidado /Grito Kisshu al reaccionar cuando el chimera golpeo a Noriko, quien la advertencia llego tarde a sus oídos y obviamente salio lastimada, reunió fuerzas y se puso de pie, espero 2 segundos para tratar de mantener el equilibrio. Mientras tanto Mint Puding y Letucce seguían en la dimensión (rara…desconocida, en fin…) de la nada Zakuro llego y las rescato y bla bla bla supongo que conocen lo que sigue:

Ya Zakuro las rescata Kisshu se va la anaconda es vencida y la escena graciosa:

Cuando los locutores se le acercan a las chicas preguntándoles sobre lo que paso Ichigo se exalta y comienza sin querer a decir técnicamente su identidad claro corina la detiene y le vuelven a preguntar a Ichigo no se resiste y sueltan la típica frase

"_mew mew estilo mew mew gracia mew mew poder en tu cara"_

_-_la frase de Ichigo sale a relucir ¬.¬ /noriko/

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Al díasiguiente Ichigo estaba deprimida porque pensaba que Aoyama la había visto por la TV Noriko por su parte estaba molesta, no pudo terminar su batalla de palabras con Kisshu, que si el tipo seguía así ella cambiaria las palabras por acciones

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoo

-tan solo mírenlos, tranquilos con sus vidas…. Me dan asco… pobres, pobres y patéticos humanos/Kisshu observaba en la oscuridad la ciudad de Tokio con desprecio y asco en su mirada/ así que tu nombre es Noriko… bien _pequeña _veremos quien gana esta batalla / Kisshu se dirigió a un canal cercano, e introduzco un infusor en el agua sucia que corría por el canal/… veremos quien gana esto

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Ichigo después de mucho meditarlo corrió a su escuela con la esperanza de ver a su amado Aoyama, llego tarde y su pelea había terminado….se dio media vuelta y Aoyama se dio cuenta la llamo pero ella al escucharlo comenzó a correr, Ichigo se detuvo y Aoyama intento hablar con ella a lo cual Ichigo volvió a salir corriendo

-hora de la función/kisshu/

El predasito atrapo al chico y lo envolvió lentamente, Ichigo corrió para tratar de ayudarle

Kisshu miro a Aoyama con decepción

-demonios, creí que había atrapado a la gatita… de seguro Noriko vendría a ayudarla… y solo tengo a este idiota… bien puedo divertirme aunque sea un poco

Ichigo salio de la habitación por un golpe del chimera…después de una decisión rápida pero difícil se transformo e intento derrotar al chimera, a lo cual este se regenero rápidamente y sin olvidar la burla de Kisshu

-basta de juegos…este chimera puede regenerarse las veces que sean necesarias no intentes nada, y acabemos con esto que realmente no es divertido/el ciniclon bostezo/

Ichigo estaba furiosa, se atreve a lastimar a alguien muy querido y luego se burla de ella el chimera seguía asfixiando al pobre tipo… Ichigo no podía seguir viendo como al ser quien amaba moría ante sus ojos, se libero deL agarre del chimera que la había envuelto segundos atrás y corrió con aoyama tratando de salvarlo tomo su mano y el le correspondió a lo que el chimera que los envolvía se desvanecía

-que demonios hiciste/Kisshu ya estaba hastiado

-no me subestimes

-si Kisshu jamás subestimes a una mew mew y mucho menos a Ichigo/Noriko ya transformada entro al salón con total tranquilidad

-noriko-chan!/Ichigo se alegro un poco así no se sentiría tan sola, pero como podía entrar así de tranquila, ¿Qué no le preocupaba?

-bien por fin te apareces/contesto Kisshu acercándose a ella

-/la morena respondió bostezando/

-¡¡como puedes bostezar en un momento así!!/grito Ichigo

-gomen gomen… bien juguemos un rato /dicho esto lanzo su ataque y el mounstro se desvaneció pero poco a poco se regeneraba

-chibi baka/susurro Kisshu (ok no, c lo dijo casi en su cara y lo suficiente alto para q la morena lo escuchara)

-chibi… /una vena al más puro estilo anime apareció en su cabeza/ ¡baka tú!/ le grito sacando fuerzas del otro mundo para no cortar a pedacitos al alíen, ella miro a ichigo y su mirada fue bastante clara: _ataca de una buena ves _

Ichigo ataco al chimera y con el amor y fuerza que tenía derroto al predasito ella solita (por dios que cursi)

Noriko se dispuso a salir de la habitación, solo fue a tratar de ayudar a su amiga, aunque fuera solo un poco, ella no tenia el poder de Ichigo pero no había problema ella mejoraría con el tiempo, antes de salir Kisshu la tomo de la muñeca

-ahora que quieres/dijo ella molesta

-que no te vallas

-no quiero hacer mal cuersio

-a que te refieres/dijo tratando de acercarla a el

-Ichigo te venció, Aoyama-san esta a salvo y tu deberías estarte burlando o algo así, y yo ya _trate_ de ayudar así que me largo

-/el la abrazo/ pero que pasa si yo quiero que estés aquí

-/Noriko no izo ademán de apartarse/ ¿para que? ¿Para que te de tu merecido?

-¿un beso viene incluido en eso?

Noriko se aparto de el/-baka/le sonrió con malicia y volvió a su estado normal (no mew) y brinco de la ventana mas cercana, Kisshu vio que Aoyama estaba despertando así que se fue de ahí

Aoyama desconcertado le pregunto a mew Ichigo que había pasado y quien era, cual era su nombre, Ichigo se alegro el no sabia que ella era ella

-soy una mew mew-nya/y salio de la habitación y se tiro en el piso como Aoyama pensaba que se encontraría a Ichigo después de todo eso

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ya como todos sabemos en la noche deep blue regaña a Kisshu Pai y Tarb se aparecen y se burlan de el pues no debe enamorarse de los enemigos ellos intentan darle un tipo de descanso a Kisshu pues piensan que esto no lo esta controlando bien pero de una y mil formas Kisshu siguió con la complicada misión de acabar con el proyecto mew mew aun así Tarb y Pai complicarían las cosas

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Al día siguiente en el café:

-noriko puedo preguntarte algo?

-hai

-tu amas a Kisshu

-nani?/ella no se esperaba eso "estaría celosa Ichigo?"Noriko se le paso esa idea por la cabeza pero NO Ichigo amaba a Aoyama aun así la intento evadir claro eso no sirvió de nada

-hai, ayer cuando el te dijo que quería estar contigo que responderás?

Noriko se ruborizo un poco -bueno yo... ¿que quieres que pase?, yo no me uniré a ellos

-t unirás a los ciniclones?

-te he dicho que no, ¿eso querías escuchar?

-pero ¿tu amas a Kisshu no?

-Ichigo, el orejas raras es un enemigo, o eso tengo entendido, el me da equis "bien no del todo debo dejar de decir estas pequeñas mentiras" y abecés miedo

-¿miedo?

-OLVIDA ESO YO JAMAS DIJE ESO, JAMAS LE TENDRE MIEDO, si no el estaría ganando

-tranquila Noriko, no te exaltes demasiado

Noriko se dio vuelta

-mal carácter gracias otro defecto a la lista/ y se fue a barrer afuera

Ichigo se quedo parada viendo a noriko alejarse, ella era rara pero era su amiga, ella no las traicionaría, sonrió y dejo de pensar en eso para poner en su mente solo a Aoyama

**xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

**Hola de nuevo… pienso reescribir la historia apenas e llegado asta aquí, por favor la historia dependerá de sus reviews**


	4. Tomare eso como un cumplido

Disclaimer :Tokio mew mew no m pertenece…. Tampoco tengo ganancias económicas escribiendo esto…es solo entretenimiento

_**Un cHiCo FaSTiDIoSo Y UN vIaJE**_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Día siguiente escuela de Noriko:

-…aparte tienes una flexibilidad increíble pareces gato/Karen amiga de Noriko venían platicando de cosa "x" cuando salio la conversación de que abecés (muxas veces) Noriko se comportaba como todo un gato

-jeje bueno son solo coincidencias

-si claro... te imaginas que fueras un tipo de chica gato

-oye eso seria raro sabes?

-si bueno tal vez, pero no dejaría de ser interesante

-si, interesante

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinngg

-por fin!!/Exclamo Noriko después de estirarse y dar un largo bostezo/ nos vamos?

-oie gomen voy a salir y me iré por otro lado u.u

-no hay problema

Noriko tomo su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro comenzó a caminar y a las dos cuadras la mochila iba siendo arrastrada y en la cara de Noriko se reflejaba claro aburrimiento

-hola que tal?/una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-y tu quien eres? /dijo sin mucho tacto mientras volteaba para mirar a la persona

-No me reconoces?

-no/respondió fríamente

-Soy cesar voy en tu salón

-hola _mucho_ gusto/respondió con sarcasmo/… bueno y que quieres tengo otras cosas que hacer "como dormir, y comer un chocolate"

-lo que pasa esque me comentaron que te pareces mucho a un gato

-¿a si?

-si… /intento sonreír

-pues wow…… ahora me largo/se dio la vuelta arrastrando la mochila de nuevo

-oye...

-¿que?

-Eres muy linda

-¡¡ que ¡!

-y quisiera que estemos juntos

-¡olvídalo! /respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

El tipo párese ni siquera haberla escuchado y comenzó a invadir su espacio personal, ella solo puso sus manos en el pecho de el empujándolo

-oye cálmate perfecto baka

-vamos no seas así

-aléjate

-No

-por tu bien aléjate /ella ya estaba hastiada

-Que no, yo quiero y si tu no quieres eso es imposible vamos mírame miles de chicas quisieran estar en tu lugar

-"jajaja ni yo digo eso… "

-oye estas escuchando?! / Le grito mientras la jalaba del brazo fuertemente

-hey! Eso duele cálmate!!, /lo empujo fuertemente y el tipillo cayo al piso

-fastidias… y aburres ¿sabes?

-no! Tu vienes quieras o no

Ella se acerco a el quien seguía en el piso y puso un pie en el estomago de el pisándolo

-OUCH!!

-¿duele?... me alegra… ahora si me disculpas me largo de aquí

Cesar la jalo del brazo logrando que cayera sobre el

-acaso no entendiste!! Déjame en paz yo no te quiero ve...

sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso del tipo , no paso ni 1 segundo antes de que ella reaccionara y se levantara, el se levanto igual, ya estaba arto de que Noriko fuera tan difícil pero su intento de escapar o intentar algo cayo al piso por que _Kisshu_ le había robado el espíritu

-ya no lo podía soportar viendo que este imbesil te tocara!

-a que bien desde a que horas me estabas viendo ser acosada por pobre tipo

-O.o …. Bien no mucho, lo suficiente para ver ¡¡que te beso!!/alzo la voz y frunció el ceño

-¿celoso orejas raras?

-¡? /Kisshu se sonrojo muy poco /Si, bueno pero yo ahora tengo su espíritu y lo convertiré en un predacyto así que prepárate pequeña

-_Kisshu /_ronroneo acercándose lentamente

-nani /quien diría que el ciniclon se pondría así de nervioso por un simple humano

-dame ese espíritu ahora /lo corto secamente mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

-o si claro que te lo entregare después de que termines con el... ¡¡FUSION!!

De un momento a otro Noriko se vio enfrente de una horrible criatura

-no puede ser /supiro para después transformarse y hacer parecer su arma

-muy bien ahora acaba con el...claro si eres capas de eso

-/bostezo/

-¿¿esto te aburre!!

Ella le sonrió, Kisshu se calmo (hola y el chimera??) el mounstro ataco a Noriko

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!/un grito salio de la morena y su cuerpo azoto en una pared, era una calle muy solitaria, así no abría heridos

- ... _oscuridad en llamas!! /_después de lanzar su ataque el predacyto se enfureció e intento atacarla de nuevo, ella brinco a un árbol e intento ocultarse con su mismo ataque perdiéndose en esa misma sombra/ demonios, _demoniosdemoniosdemoniosdemonios _esto no es fácil, no puedo yo sola, muy bien tu puedes una ves mas, solo una ves mas…

El chimera buscaba a Noriko, al igual que Kisshu, la morena salio por detrás de Kisshu atacando al predasito tratando de dar todo, no quería seguir con eso, el Chimera se desvaneció y Noriko cayó al piso

-muy bien ahora ya vencí tu maldito chimera /alcanzo a decir mientras intentaba levantarse y regresaba a su estado normal (no mew)

-Bueno es cierto, pero tu también quedaste muy débil/el ojos dorados la levanto en brazos y se alejo a un rincón del parque que había cerca, alejándolos de la vista de todos, aunque no pasaba nadie por ahí

-¡¡que demonios haces!!/le grito histérica, mientras se levantaba

-¿¿Qué no es obvio??/la empujo un poco y la tubo contra la pared mientras le susurraba al oído, ella sentía su respiración hacerle cosquillas en el cuello y sin querer emitió un gemido ahogado

Kisshu al oír eso se estremeció y sonrió primero beso su mejilla y se fue dirigiendo a su boca dejando besos perdidos a su paso

-me gusta cuando te pones así y mas cuando yo soy el causante/le susurro de nuevo ahora a milímetros de su boca

Dicho esto Kisshu y sin esperar mas la beso, sin dejar que escapara, había esperado ya mucho por probar sus labios y no iba a dejar que se fuera, esto le importo a Noriko?... adivinemos… no… ella forsegeo un par de veces y sin poder evitarlo entreabrió su boca dándole oportunidad a Kisshu de explorar un poco sintiendo el sabor de su neko, cuando sus pulmones le pidieron aire se separo un poco de ella y en menos d 1segundo la abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana y antes de despedirse deposito un pequeño beso en el cuello de la chica, justo donde tenia la marca que le aseguraba que era una mew mew

-nos vemos luego

Noriko se dejo caer lentamente al piso en cuanto kisshu se fue de ahí, eso fue demasiado, demasiado, pero comenzaba a extrañar el calor del cuerpo del chico, sus ojos dorados…quien podría resistirse a esa mirada… en cuanto reacciono regreso el espíritu a su lugar y antes de que el tipillo reaccionara ella se fue, caminando rápido y con las mejillas coloreadas

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

al día siguiente en el café:

-Hola este... quieren ir a la playa? /dijo algo pensativo RyO pues el no es el de quien les gusta hacer feliz a las chicas y menos a ichigo bien él amaba molestarla pero bueno esa era otra historia

-si genial Ryo…pero cuando nos vamos/an notado que la pasiensia no es una cualidad de Noriko?

-Si si cuando nos vamos?/le siguió con el grito Puring

-Si estuviese bien/dijo Mint (realmente no sé si ella viajaba mucho pues ella es de la más alta sociedad)...

-Bueno Shirogane cuando nos vamos/Ichigo se comenzaba a desesperar tal vez sea porque apenas se acerca él y su humor cambia

-Mañana

-Enserio?! (Se emocionaron Noriko y Puring/Bueno pero ya pónganse a trabajar ¡!… Noriko/les regaño Ryo pues era inaceptable que ellas se la pasaran sin hacer nada

-¿Qué?

-desde cuando me hablas por mi nombre

-desde cuando te sientes tan importante para que te tengamos que llamar por el apellido después de tanto tiempo

- # /Ryo frunció el ceño y se fue a su habitación

Noriko sonrió con superioridad

El día en el café fue un poco largo, y sobre todo para Ichigo, ya que Puring se la pasaba jugando y diciéndoles a todos lo genial que seria ir a la playa, Lettuse estaba leyendo un libro, pues pronto tendría un examen, Mint tomando su te, su pretexto perfecto para no trabajar, Zakuro tubo que salir temprano y Noriko estaba dormida en una mesa de la esquina y lo que estaba soñando (relacionado con cierto alguien) podría perturbarlos XDD

xoxoxoxxooxxooxox

Noriko se cambio se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa caminando lento, y con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas por ese alguien

-esto puede ser una obsesión… ¡¡ wiii ¡! ….. /suspiro/ soy patética

xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

-hola Kira que crees mañana me voy a la playa/llego a su cuarto y cargo a su gatita

-Nya?

-Si Kira Nya!!

-nya?

-Bueno Kira ya te tienes que largar, te llevare con Karen…. Esta bien eso fue cruel, gomen

Noriko tomo una pequeña mochila y metió una cobija, una bola de estambre, aunque eso le costo trabajo dejar ¿con que se iba a entretener?, y una bolsa con croquetas, cargo a su gatita y salio de su casa

-ahora regreso! /fue lo único que les dijo a sus padres y se encamino, cuando llego le entrego la gatita a su amiga y esta se la recibió contenta, regreso a su casa tomo un vaso de leche y subió a su cuarto, se quito la ropa y se puso la pijama un short y una blusa d manga corta con estampado de flores negras, ambos muy holgados

xoxoxox

Se despertó a las 3 de la madrugada y gruño, odiaba no poder dormir, se levanto hasta quedar sentada, entrecerró los ojos y vio una sombra entrar por la ¿ventana? No le presto atención, tenia insomnio, si pero seguía mas dormida que despierta, la sombra se acerco asta quedar frente a ella y se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura

-hu?/murmuro Noriko y antes de oír una pequeña risa sintió unos labios sobre los suyos moviéndose suavemente, fue entonces cuando se despertó por completo/-Kisshu!/ ahogo un grito aun en la boca del ya mencionado, retrocedió asta quedar contra la pared y se intento cubrir con las sabanas / "por favor ni que fuera tan inocente, pero… por kami-sama!"

-¿que pasa Noriko? , ¿Tienes miedo? / Le susurro subiendo a su cama para estar mas cerca

-# NO…. No… /ella empujo a Kisshu con su pie

-¿segura?

-besar bien no te da derecho a estar aquí

-/el ahogo una risa/ tomare eso como un cumplido/se volvió a subir a la cama y la miro de manera divertida, Noriko creyó ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de el, se ruborizo y cuando el estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo beso y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con cuidado, pero se olvido del cuidado cuando el tipo empezó a explorar la boca de ella, Noriko termino enzima de Kisshu, se separo de el

-lárgate koi ( 1 )

Kisshu se sonrojo, pero no se preocupo por eso estaba obscuro… /- "me llamo koi… koi…. Como logra que me ponga así esta pequeñaja!!"

El se levanto y tubo que aferrarse a la cama de la morena con tal de no perder el control y hacer algo más con noriko, se levanto de la cama

-ja-ne chibi

-¿¿chibi!!/y antes de arrojarse sobre el y golpearlo el desapareció

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxo

-nyaaaaa /noriko se despertó a medias y con un bostezo de por medio, aun tenia sueño… maldijo al despertador y se recostó, pero el sonido del celular la izo despertarse por completo

-maldición/ Se quejaba mientras tomaba el celular vio que era un mensaje de Ichigo

YA ESTAS LISTA PARA IRNOS?

-Lo había olvidado!!

Salio corriendo de su cuarto fue al baño se enjuago la cara, se vistió y como pudo se peino, tomo un pan tostado y salio de su casa, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, y aquí vemos a Noriko corriendo por la calle con mochila en mano y atragantándose con el pan, se detuvo en seco en una tienda de comics

-¡¡hace mucho que no compro uno!!, /entro compro 2 mangas de Full metal alchemist, y un doujinshis fanart yaoi envyxedward, y de paso para matar su aburrimiento un día de estos aria un muñeco de peluche compro la revista y se fue corriendo

Xoxoxoxoxoxç

-¡¡gomenasai!!/entro corriendo al café con la respiración agitada

-bien ya llego Noriko, vamonos/Ryo/

-Y Letucce?/Noriko/

-No va avenir/Zakuro/

-Porque?

-Creo que porque tenía un examen o algo así

-Mmmm...

-Ok vamonos

"Un viaje a la playa muy bien, así me desestrare… quiero un chocolate! XDD… quiero quiero….a Kisshu "

2 horas de viaje…largas, y una ves que llegaron se apresuraron para poder disfrutar del mar lo antes posible

Noriko comenzó una gerra en el agua, y termino siendo hundida por todas las demás, decidieron tomar un descanso y después de jugar voleibol se sentaron a comer

-esto es genial /exclamo noriko mirando el océano

-Sí/Ichigo/

-Bueno y que aremos mañana?/puring/

-Aun no se acaba el día así que por eso no ay que preocuparse/Zakuro/

Todo iba bien asta que el cielo se nublo y taruto y Pai aparecieron con un chimera claro las chicas lo resuelven( 2 )

-cielos ni cuando tratamos de descansar ellos aparecen para arruinar el día/dijo Puring enojada

-bueno pero ese es nuestro trabajo además aun nos queda 1 día mas de playa

Xoxoxoxxoxoxo

-maldita sea/en la noche noriko despertó no sabia la causa/-demonios porque me pasa esto no puedo dormir /decía esto algo enfadada mientras se restregaba los ojos/ porque no puedo dormir?

Entonces de repente como un balazo se le atravesó el nombre: Kisshu x su cabeza, ella se ruborizo al descubrir porque no podía dormir pensó y pensó más en ello asta que se le apareció las orejas y los bigotes

-genial lo que me faltaba / se dijo así misma con sarcasmo, se tapo con las sabanas sus orejas y escucho venir a alguien, salio de entre las sabanas

-hola Ryo… que quieres

-o.O ¿estabas despierta?

-pues tengo los ojos abiertos y creo que estoy consiente

-deja de ser tan sarcástica ¿quieres?

-no no quiero, bueno y tu ponte algo _¿quieres? /_le sonrió son superioridad cuando imito a Ryo, ya que el susodicho no traía camisa, solo un pantalón de mezclilla (las fans de Ryo deben de estar como locas gritando frente al computador)

-bueno_ Ryo _aun no me as respondido, que quieres aquí

-…

-que… ¿te gusto?, pues no me llegues, me das miedo

-Ò.O ¡¡que demonios dices!!/grito lleno de cólera

-era una broma, bien ya no soy la única histérica aquí, pero no me as respondido que carajo quieres aquí

-estabas asiendo mucho escándalo, y hace mucho calor tu sabes

-¿yo? ¿Escándalo?... mira quien lo dice, si hace calor

-bien, me ire a dormir, ya no hagas mucho ruido

- si… te diviertes, y ponte algo… enserio le picaras el ojo a alguien

El rubio le lanzo una mirada asesina y se fue a dormir

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Hola, ya logre corregir este capitulo tambn, ojala les gusten los cambios…. Cuando termine de corregir toda, les dire las razones **

**( 1 ) : koi: amante – mi amor**

**( 2 ) Me dio tanta flojera escribir la pelea!!**

**ARIGATO X SUS REVIEW**


	5. Hey, pequeña ¿por que tan agresiva?

Tokio mew mew no me pórtense!! TT

**Mar,MuÑeCoS,DeSePsioNES…. Que mAs KiErO??**(CAP5)

Una ves que el Rubio salio de la habitación, Noriko se levanto tratando de no hacer ruido, maldiciéndose mentalmente por al no hacer ruido estar obedeciendo a Ryo, se puso una falda y se dejo su blusa de pijama, salio de su cuarto y luego del Hotel, estaba todo oscuro (obviamente) a esepsion de unos cuantos faroles, la luna y las luces lejanas de algunas casas, se acerco a la orilla del mar y sonrió cuando la brisa del mar toco su cara

-nyaa, que refrescante/miro una roca que estaba cerca y se sentó en ella, después de un rato frunció el ceño, sentía que no estaba sola, se giro y lo que vio antes de estar bajo el agua fueron unos ojos dorados, salio rápidamente del agua buscando aire y segundos después vio a Kisshu salir

-¡¡Qué demonios haces aquí??

-a, solo pasaba por aquí y creí ver algo, como no lo distinguía decidí acercarme

-entonces me dices que ¡¡SOY TAN PEQUEÑA QUE NO SE ME VE MAS DE UN GRANO DE ARENA!!

-/el comenzó a reírse/ ¿te pones así si alguien menciona tu estatura? , tal vez no seas la mas alta de tus amiguillas pero tampoco eres una enana

-¿¿entonces porque te ríes??

-por que si _pequeña _

-óyeme tu perfecto bak…/el la interrumpió tomando con una mano su barbilla

-pequeña es diferente a _enana…_

-"demonios demonios demoniosno te pongas mas nerviosa, arias que el ganara…. No no no……..se esta riendo!, eso no ayuda mucho"

Kisshu pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella acortando la distancia entre ambos

-/la neko al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos dorados del ciniclon, su sonrojo se izo tan notorio que la oscuridad no pudo esconderlo/ "sus ojos, eso…. Sus ojos dicen… o por dios…… _deseo" _

Lo empujo y nado a la orilla, izo el intento de correr, y lo llamamos intento pues tropezó an mas de una ocasión

-"no, no no esto no esta bien"/ella sentía que le ardían los ojos y sentía claramente el calor en sus mejillas/"deseo, no, yo no siento eso, no no y no… maldita sea"/seguía corriendo y antes de tropezarse de nuevo se vio entre una palmera y un cuerpo

-¿Por qué quieres evitarme?/le susurro al oído

-/su respiración era agitada, y estaba apunto de darle una hemorragia nasal/…yo…tu…. No, vete de aquí

-Noriko…/volvió a susurrarle antes de besar delicadamente el cuello

-Kisshu, ah…. No vete/Noriko subió una mano a la cabeza de Kisshu y acaricio su cabello, el se sorprendió ante esa reacción y levanto su rostro para mirar a Noriko quien empujo la cabeza de el para poder besarle, y antes de que Kisshu intentara que Noriko abriera un poco mas su boca, ella lo empujo con fueraza y entro al dichoso Hotel, subió las escaleras y se metió a su cama, tapándose con las cobijas y abrazando fuertemente su almohada

-/dio un largo suspiro y cerro los ojos abrazando su almohada con mas fuerza/ eres una idiota /se susurro así misma

Kisshu sonrió y un ligero tono rozado pareció en sus mejillas, se relamió los labios y desapareció

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoox

El siguiente día se despertaron a los primeros rayos del sol (todas?... mas bien solo puring) , bajaron a desayunar, y después de un rato Zakuro y Mint tomaron el sol, Puring e Ichigo jugaran en el agua Noriko estaba arriba de una palmera leyendo su doujinshis (yaoi edxenvy)

-Noriko-chan que lees /pregunto puring subiendo a la dicha palmera

-waaaaaaaa, Puring, aléjate tu no puedes ver eso!!/le grito sonrojada

-¿por que no?, quiero ver ¡!

-noooo Puring, no!

Y después de que la morena cayera al piso con doujinshis en mano, mientras Puring se reía en la copa de la palmera, jugaron voleibol y así acabaron sus vacaciones

xoxoxoxoxooxox

-esos fueron los mejores 2 días de mi vida, bueno asta ahora /dijo feliz Ichigo

-si fueron muy buenos /respondió noriko mientras todos llegaban al café/bien, nos vemos ¡tengo que ir a recoger a mi gatita

-sayonara!/se despidieron los demás

Noriko se encamino a la casa de su amiga, llego y toco la puerta, abrieron y Karen le entrego a su neko

-arigato Karen-chan

-no hay problema, se porto muy bien

-bueno ya m voy, nos vemos luego!

-bye bye!!

Una ves que llego a su casa tomo su libro de costura y empezó a crear un muñeco de peluche así estuvo toda la semana y cada día se asía una herida nueva (por el aguja o las tijeras) (jeje tal vez eso les recuerde a sakura) sus compañeras lo notaban y se lo decían pero ella siempre lo negaba

-noriko tus heridas están aumentando que té pasa

-nada enserio

Al siguiente día era lo mismo:

-noriko están aumentando las heridas

-En serio? Claro que no...

-claro que si que as estado asiendo

-nada especial nada...

Noriko después de ocultarlo unas semanas termino un pequeño peluche con cabello verde unos pequeños ojos dorados y con esa ropa extraña, lo llevaba siempre que podía

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pai y Taruto no estaban nada de acuerdo con que Kisshu una de esas mew mew tuvieran algo que ver así que planearon como _clonar_ a Kisshu y hacer que este logre que ellos dos sean enemigos, como debió ser desde un principio

(El otro Kisshu será llamado: **DREN** para no confundirnos)

Noriko caminaba arrastrando su bolso y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual desapareció al estar fuertemente aprisionada contra la pared y al reaccionar encontrarse con unos ojos dorados, pero estos sin brillo alguno

**-hey vamos a otro lugar **

Sugirió **DREN **pero noriko se sentía incomoda, se comportaba tan… frió y cortante, ella abecés era así, pero el… el no, la tomo de la cintura fuertemente y la llevo a la azotea de su escuela

**-recuerdas aquí te propuse besarte 16 veces**

**-**e? tu nunca me propusiste nada de eso?

**-si bueno eso no importa pero aun no termino de conocer tu boca **

-¿¿que??

Así que el rápido brusco acerco a Noriko y la beso desesperado, y forzando a la chica a abrir su boca, ella lo empujo mientras se apartaba guardando una distancia prudente entre ambos

-¡¡cálmate!!

-**hey que te pasa /dijo enfadado**

-no, ¿que demonios te pasa a ti?

-**eso no importa que esta mal desear estar con la mujer que amo?/le respondió con sorna**

-¡¡no digas estupideces!!/se sonrojo un poco/ "la mujer que ama"

-**mira no importa como me comporte eso no te importa! Es lo que quieres ¿no?**

-¡no!, bueno… yo….pero no de esa forma

**- jajaja… mira que inocente…. Porfavor, si no quieres bien bien, también existe Ichigo, esa gatita sabor fresa, no eres la única, y m importa poco lo que sientas**

-Kisshu…/susurro mirando al suelo/ ¡¡vete al diablo idiota!!/antes de salir corriendo se escucho el golpe de la mano contra la mejilla de el ojidorado

La morena corría tratando de llegar al café, pero **DREN **la sujeto del brazo fuertemente

**-si no me quieres me iré con ichigo**

-as lo que quieras pero de mi no aras nada, perfecto idiota

**-que as dicho? Acaso me odias**

-… bah creo que la respuesta es obvia…. Ahora si tienes otras cosas que hacer lárgate ya

-**si me odias tanto esta bien yo me iré con mis "amigas"**

-baka /le respondió esforzándose por no dejar caer ni una sola lagrima, la felicidad de verla caer no se la iba a dar/ suéltame ya

El chico la soltó y ella se fue caminando, si creía que estaba huyendo que se lo pensara dos veces, estaba a punto de llegar al café y una lagrima rodó por sus mejilla, la limpio rápidamente, ese idiota no la aria llorar

las palabras de **DREN **pasaban por su cabeza 1 y otra vez:

**Esa gatita sabor fresa**

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al café y sin poder evitarlo otra lágrima caía por su mejilla

-hey noriko que te pasa? , te ves, como si …. Que es esa marca en el brazo… ¿Qué te paso?/Ichigo/

-"_sabor fresa"_ /dijo muy bajo mientras le daba la espalda a Ichi para irse a cambiar

-que le abra pasado a noriko?/dijo puring muy preocupada mientras se asercaba a Ichigo

Noriko regreso a donde las mew mew y se puso a barrer afuera Ichi intento hablarle pero ya estaba muy lejos noriko como para escucharla

Cuando noriko llego afuera no se pudo contener mas y las lagrimas comenzaban a caer…debilidad…solo se daría un pequeño momento para ser débil

Mientras tanto **DREN **la observaba desde las alturas

**A terminado mi trabajo aquí pero aun así le causare molestias y no dejare que kisshu intervenga**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La jornada de trabajo termino ,Noriko fue la primera en salir durante todo el día estuvo callada y seria todas pensaban que la morena era muy fría, pero ahora no había ninguna comparación, su cara en ningún momento sonrió, ni siquiera tomo su _descanso _para leer su doujinshis, y antes de que las demás intentaran hablarle ella ya estaba afuera del café, arrastrando su mochila giro en una calle muy sola, ya faltaba poco para su casa, quería llegar, pero choco con un cuerpo extraño que reconoció de inmediato y se alejo corriendo

-¡¡NORIKO!!/le grito Kisshu tratando de alcanzarla, cuando lo logro la tomo de la muñeca, ella se detuvo y el al ver esa marca en el brazo, como si la hubieran apretado fuertemente

-¿que quieres?/pregunto la chica con la voz quebrada

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?

-no intentes jugar conmigo, y vete por favor

-no lo are

-¡¡PIERDETE!!

-HEY PEQUEÑA POR QUE TAN AGRESIVA

-… Kisshu… lárgate, piérdete, no quiero verte, quieres que pelee contra un chimera?... pues bien todo mejor a estar cerca de ti

-/el abro los ojos d par en par/ que quieres decir con eso

-solo vete/le dijo apartándolo del camino, no quería gritarle, no quería problemas, solo quería estar sola

-no sin antes me digas que te pasa

-no te hagas el inocente/corrió a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto… mala idea, Kisshu apareció frente a ella

-por favor/susurro mientras sacaba su medallón

-Noriko explícame!

-explicarte?/una risa irónica salio de su boca/ explicarte que que?... que yo soy desechable para ti, que si te rechazo te iras con tu gatita sabor fresa…. Explicarte que te odio, explicarte que mi opinión no vale nada

-eres mi enemiga, lo sabemos pero… tu no eres desechable…tu no eres nada de eso, y no me hagas odiarte por decir esas tonterías

-no son tonterías… es lo que me dijiste

-¿y cuando?

-que no recuerdas nada?...te golpeaste con un árbol mientras volabas por ahí o que?

-solo recuerdo que yo…

-que tu /ella le insinuó que continuara

-solo recuerdo que amo a una pequeñaja terca

-… ¿nani?

-ya lo dije….

-… yo…

Silencio incomodo

-sardón

-y ese tipo que tiene que ver aquí

-que te izo creer todas esas estupideces, de una manera, no se…al parecer con otro yo

-Entonces el que me be.../Noriko no termino de decirlo, sintió que un peso se quedaba de enzima, todo fue una mentira

-El que te beso…?

-¿celoso?

-y mucho/se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-Kisshu… esto… esto es

-cursi lo se/se separo de ella e intento besarla, antes de que una patada diera en su estomago

**-que ases tu aquí**

-maldito bastardo/respondió Kisshu intentando levantarse

**-Ja/**después de reírse **DREN** corrió detrás de noriko e intento golpearla, ella se aparto apenas y sintió su presencia detrás de ella

-si lo se, soy tan pequeña que es difícil atinar a golpearme

-Noriko!/grito Kisshu al ver al otro tipo detrás de ella, y este la golpèaba en la nuca, logrando que se desmayara

-de…demonios/Noriko/

**-Jajá jajá ahora tengo que destruir a esta amiga tuya jajá jajá**

-¡¡bastardo!!

El salto hacia lo alto de la casa de noriko y le apretó un poco el cuello asiendo que se quedara sin aire

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**bien aquí con otro capitulo… agradezco mucho los reviews… y espero mas!!...**


	6. Hora del espectaculo!

Disclaimer:Tokio mew mew, no m pertenece, para desgracia mia….

Advertencia: lime…..kisshuxooc…si un te gusta los OOC no leas, no acepto criticas sin fundamento

Xoxoxoxo cambio de escena xoxoxoxoxo

"pensamiento"

Narración

-dialogo

(nota de autora)

_**lA tOrRE Tokio:AGuA aZuL**_

Antes de que **DREN **lograra hacer algo mas fue alcanzado por un ataque de Kisshu asiendo que este desapareciera, kisshu estaba cansado, pero se sentía bien por haber logrado defender a la neko.

Fue por Noriko estaba desmayada pero con vida el la tomo en brazos y la dejo en su cuarto dormida la miro un poco y sonrió

-¿sabes?/pregunto consiente de que ella no le escuchaba/ podría ahora destruirte y deshacerme de una mew… seria 1 y faltan 5, pero no puedo…me doy asco pero así están las cosas ¿Qué se le va a hacer?/fue asía su cama se hinco a un lado y le acaricio la mejilla, estaba tan cansado recargo su cabeza en el vientre de la chica asta que se durmió.

Noriko despertó con un peso sobre ella y un calor extraordinario sobre su mano abrió los ojos pesadamente para encontrarse con una rara pero para que negarlo agradable sorpresa, Kisshu dormido técnicamente sobre ella le miro un poco, se veía tan tranquilo unos cuantos mechones de cabello caían sobre su rostro ella intento no despertar a Kisshu y coloco su otra mano en la cabeza de el

-¿Qué pasa orejas raras, cansado?... te pateo o te dejo dormir

-tengo otra idea…/susurro abriendo los ojos

- heee?

Kisshu la beso y por la sorpresa Noriko le dio acceso al ciniclon en un juego que sabía muy bien como hacerlo,

- "¿que el maldito estaba leyendo mis pensamientos?...decidió que era mejor que el despertara a que me quedara dormida?, valla ironía"

Noriko cerró los ojos, no podía evitarlo, Kisshu sabia muy bien como lograr sus objetivos, pero asta aquí no llegaba señores y señoras ¡no! El peliverde planeaba algo mas, lentamente subió a la cama de la chica sin ningún interés en separarse siquiera un milímetro de ella, bien ahora ya estaba totalmente enzima de ella, Kisshu bajo sus manos un poco asta llegar a su cintura _ligeramente mas abajo,_ ella lo abrazo y su respiración se acelero un poco cuando Kisshu comenzó a besarle poco a poco el cuello. Noriko soltó un leve suspiro a lo cual Kisshu se estremeció, Noriko fue también bajando sus manos por la espalda del chico, tantos sentimientos recorrían su cuerpo, pero tal vez no era el momento.

-Ki…kisshu…es…esp…espera!/alcanzo a decir totalmente sonrojada apartando apenas un poco al chico para poder hablar

-no pienso parar/dijo sonriéndole de manera… extraña?

-"esto no esta bien… no…pero yo no quiero parar"… etto...no por favor

-…por...por que?/le respondió con la respiración agitada

-demo…/no pudo hablar mas los labios del peliverde ya estaban enzima de la morena

-Noriko...

-…kisshu…

Noriko recordó la cordura y de una patada lo saco de su cama

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¡¡ese no es el punto!!/grito completamente sonrojada

-esta bien… /se levanto lentamente

-…

-¿de veras quieres que me valla?

-"¡¿que tipo de pregunta es esa!?"/pensó mientras alzaba una ceja

-bien/ desapareció

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

Días después (¬¬)

Taruto Pai están bajo tierra buscando agua azul con el predacyto que les dejo kisshu mientras el y las mew mew se encontraban en la torre de Tokio, Ichi estaba preocupada pues creía que no llegaría ala cita con aoyama al concierto de las bombón (no recuerdo si así se llamaba las del concierto) ellas llegan rapidísimo a la torre de Tokio para evitar que el predacyto de kisshu destruya la ciudad

-bienvenidas señoritas/ apareció kisshu

-miren el cielo!!/ grito Puring

- kisshu! /Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ichi y noriko

-ya era hora de que llegaran! Son tan predecibles… /Comento kisshu

-¡detente! /comenzó noriko pero Akasaka la detuvo

-demonios, esto no es un juego, debemos detenerlo! Esta usando el poder del agua azul

-vamos! Como adivinaste, Muy bien señoritas las espero arriba recuerden que el camino a la cima es muy largo jajaja!!/Se burlo kisshu mientras se elevaba a lo alto de la torre

-vamos ay que atacar no podemos dejar que destruya Tokio/ ordeno Ryo

-si!! /Respondieron todas

- medallón del poder METAMORPHO-SIS!!

Una ves transformadas subieron por el elevador

- Ryo por favor cierra la torre y observa la lucha, vamos!! No ay tiempo/Le ordeno Akasaka

-ya voy

Mientras tanto taruto y pai perdían el tiempo con el chimera inservible (T.T que cruel soy jeje) de Kisshu

Las mew mew llegaron a un piso donde había un descanso

-allí esta/ grito puring señalando el capullo

-Jejeje esto va a ser muy divertido!!/apareció Kisshu

-valla que nos vemos a divertir se/burlo Puring emocionada

-no creo que el este ablando de una fiesta/dijo tímida la lechuga

-soy a la única que se le esta enfriando asta las ideas aquí arriba!?/Gruño menta

-Kisshu tienes que detenerte, si no tendré que destruir tu maldito chimera/Ichigo/_mew mew estilo mew mew gracia mew mew poder en tu cara!!_

-campana rosada!!

-no! Espera Ichigo!!/Noriko/

Ichigo intento llegar al chimera, y después de esquivar un par de atacas del peliverde lanzo su ataque pero este fue en vano

-no lo logro, la campana rosada no funciono ¡el capillo quedo ileso! /Grito Letucce

-jajá jajá tu pequeña campana no te servirá de nada, supéralo

xoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxox

-jeje Ichigo llegara tarde otra ves n.n/aoyama/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoooxo

-_queridos visitantes la torre se cerrara por una observación de mantenimiento lo sentimos mucho y gracias por su visita _

Aviso una señorita por el micrófono

_-_que as averiguado? Pregunto Ryo

-lo siento asta ahora nada parece que el predacyto aun no sale del capullo según con las muestras de masha esto podría ser catastrófico además ay unos predacytos bajo tierra buscando…

-agua azul

-si, y parece que ocuparan el agua Azul para hacer mas fuerte al predacyto

-que?!

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoox

-muy bien atacare ahora!/Propuso Puring pero Zakuro la detuvo

-no!

-pero…

-lo que pasa es que no podremos atacar al predacyto mientras este dentro ya que no lograremos hacerle ningún daño, tenemos que esperar a que salga para destruirlo

-que esperan no piensan destruir este predacyto? Vamos el tiempo es corto!!/Se burlo Kisshu

-¡¡zakuro ¡!, debemos atacar/ propuso lechuga

-ignora las provocaciones, solo quiere que gastemos nuestras energías.

De la nada un timbre sonó, un celular, Ichigo tomo su teléfono (lo saco de su traje…donde puñetas lo escondió?)Era Aoyama- "la cita, Aoyama-kun!" miro un poco su teléfono, y antes de contestar Kisshu lanzo su espada destruyendo el celular (Ichigo salio ilesa, eso es puntería)

-¡! Eso fue muy grosero!!/Replico Ichigo

-estoy ablando y tu celular me esta interrumpiendo así que tuve que destruirlo/contesto el peliverde como si no tuviera importancia

-no te preocupes/ la alivio noriko/ terminaremos con esto rápido y podrás ir a tu cita con Aoyama-san

-así es! terminaremos tendrás tiempo!!/Letucce/

-si acabaremos con el!!/Grito emocionada puring

-enserio? ¡¡GRACIAS!!/Agradeció la fresa

Kisshu frunció el ceño –no abra tal cita…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Debajo de la tierra:

-demonios…. Kisshu se esta divirtiendo mientras nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo

-parece que Kisshu nos a engañado

-que dices?

-el predacyto que nos dejo no sirve tan solo mira esa cosa esta totalmente perdida, solo da vueltas en un mismo lugar

-ósea que Kisshu a…/Las palabras del pequeño fueron cortadas ya que el predacyto había regresado

-mira ha regresado!!/Dijo algo contento taruto

-parece que a encontrado algo/dijo serio pai no muy convencido

El predacyto le entrego algo pero…

-mira!!/Insistía taruto

Pai las observo, frunció el ceño y las arrojo contra el predacyto

-hey! Pero que te pasa? /Pregunto taruto confundido

-eso era solo un pedazo de cuarzo ordinario, que excusa mas vulgar para una criatura así!!

-entonces Kisshu…

-si, nos a engañado, ya no me sirves para nada/dijo enfadado Pai mientras destruía al predacyto con su arma

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

-Ryo!/Dijo preocupado Akasaka

-que pasa?

-las señales de chimeras han desaparecido

-que?!

xoxoxoxoxooxoxo

-.haaaaaaaaaaa!! Esta emergiendo/grito puring asustada

-jajaja hora del espectáculo!!/rió Kisshu

El capullo donde estaba el chimera comenzó a moverse descontroladamente, asta que se rompió y una enorme mariposa (¿?) salio mostrando que eso no seria fácil. Zakuro no perdió tiempo y logro inmovilizar al chimera unos segundos para que Ichigo le atacara y cayera varios pisos abajo

-y quédate así/Ichigo/

Zakuro entro por el oyó que había causado el golpe del chimera y las demás le seguían, tratando de detenerlo lo cual fue inútil, escapo, no sin antes que puring lanzara miles (técnicamente) de trampas pegajosas, mint y letucce atacaron el chimera los esquivo y antes de salir por la ventana envenenara el aire de Zakuro y golpeara a Ichigo llevándosela consigo, y antes de que se alejara demasiado Noriko salto en la mariposa

-no pueden lograrlo!!/Apareció Kisshu de la nada atacando a las 2 nekos, Ichigo cayo al vació y Noriko como pudo se logro sostener

Mientras en otro lugar Aoyama presintió que Ichigo necesitaba ayuda…

**Xoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

**Hola!...bn pz… etto… me inspire a hacer un lime jeje un lime con muchas azucar **

**un review?? Siii reviews!! **

**Bueno estaba por aquí y para que vean que no me he olvidado del fic…pues volvi a reescribir este capitulo… creo según yo lo mejore y etto un exceso de azucar jeje… ya me voi c cuidan muxo muxo!! Y espero que en uno dia de estos comienze x fin ya el nuevo capi …**

**sayOnara**

**ATT: NoRiKo eLrIc – aLkiMiSTA OBSCuRiDaD**


	7. Bromeaba, es cursi

Disclaimer:Tokio mew mew, un m pertenece, para desgracia mia…

Disclaimer:Tokio mew mew, un m pertenece, para desgracia mia….

Advertencia: …..kisshuxooc…si un te gusta los OOC no leas, no acepto criticas sin fundamento

Xoxoxoxo cambio de escena xoxoxoxoxo

"pensamiento"

Narración

-dialogo

(nota de autora)

--

_**EMPEZANDO LOS PROBLEMAS**_

Ichigo cayó, no sabia que sentir sino pánico pudo intentar caer de pie, pero le resultaba una no gran idea cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo sintió el calor de un cuerpo extraño sosteniéndola, abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró con el caballero azul

-…

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-maldita sea/Noriko trataba de sostenerse, sabia que caería pronto si no lograba subir al chimera

-…/Kisshu tomo su muñeca y la subió un poco brusco a la mariposa, en cuanto ella sintió estabilidad se levanto tratando de no caer

-Kisshu… ¡¡detente!!

-¡No puedo! Tengo que destruir esta ciudad y nada me detendrá

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-comenzó a llover-

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

-siempre estas para protegerme? / Ichigo miro a su salvador (xp)

-ese es mi trabajo y es un placer hacerlo/respondió con una sonrisa el caballero azul/-tu eres muy fuerte Ichigo, el amor te fortalece

-amor?

…

-demonios que ases tu aquí!! Por que te metes en lo que no te importa!!/Grito enfadado Kisshu subiendo lentamente hasta quedar a su altura

-recuerda lo que te dije/le susurro al oído el caballero azul, para luego desaparecer

-adonde se fue? / Kisshu volteo a todos lados como si le buscara/ así no estorbara Jajá jajá

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

-que…rayos, estoy mareada, maltido chimera su...veneno…

-NORIKO ALEJATE DEL CHIMERA/se oyó gritar a Zakuro, Noriko obedeció de inmediato

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-enserio crees que te permitiré eso?/Comenzó a hablar Ichigo

-que?

-yo no te permitiré…… nunca lo lograras…………… ¡NUNCA!

En ese momento una lagrima corrió por su mejilla cayendo al vació en ella iba todos los lindos recuerdos asta ese momento (algo cursi pero….) al momento en que callo la lagrima el agua azul que se encontraba dentro de Ichigo se activo

-esto es imposible ay una gran cantidad de poder en el lugar donde esta Ichigo…¡¡RYO!! /lo llamo el castaño ya muy preocupado

-Ryo esta arriba.arriba.caja

-…

FLAS BACK

-es hermoso /comento Ryo observando un cetro

-si y poderoso /respondió el castaño

(Bien todos sabemos que el cetro necesita la energía del agua azul)

-crees que este lista?/Continúa Akasaka

-no lo se solo ay una forma de averiguarlo

Fin FLASH BACK

Al recordar eso Akasaka subió lo más rápido posible, y sus sospechas se confirman al ver a Ichigo desbordar poder

-porque brilla?/pregunto mas que confundida Puring

-es acaso el poder del agua azul?/Mint/

-tal ves sea porque hemos estado buscando algo que a estado enfrente de nosotros todo el tiempo/finalizo Zakuro

-Ichigo tiene un gran poder/susurro la pelinegra

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Kisshu… ¿tu sabias esto?/Ichigo fulmino con la mirada al ojidorado

-bueno se puede decir que si jajajajaja he encontrado al fin el agua azul ¡¡muéstrate!!/ ordeno Kisshu mientras miraba su detector de agua azul, el cual estaba correspondiendo al cuerpo de Ichigo, el cristal salio de entre las profundidades siendo atraída por el poder de Ichigo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-OH no todo acabara/Puring/

-vamos tenemos que darle energía a Ichigo/les ordeno Zakuro

-Si!! /respondieron al unísono brindándole su energía a Ichigo (como puñetas hicieron eso? O.o)

-Ichigo toma el agua azul, que demonios esperas/Mint/

-chicas

-…hazle caso a la pajarita, deja de perder el tiempo!!/se burlo Kisshu mientras bajaba tratando de alcanzar el agua azul, Ichigo reacciono e intento acercarse

-por fin…/susurro Kisshu sonriendo y cuando estuvo mas que cerca fue empujado por el poder del cristal, Ichigo logro acercase mas pero también fue empujada y cayo al piso, la pelirosa no se rendía y se acercaba lo mas que podía

-por favor agua azul/susurro a unos milímetros de alcansarle…/lo logre/la mas pequeña de las sonrisas se formo en su rostro

-¡¡Ichigo!! Toma esto /apareció Ryo lanzando el cetro

-un cetro?... es lo que necesito, el amor me hace fuerte, puedo hacer esto!/Ichigo activo su nueva arma esparciendo sus burbujas de agua azul por todo Tokio, destruyendo el chimera

-muy bien Kisshu, lo as arruinado…otra ves/gruño Pai

-cállate! he planeado esto desde ase mucho/contesto el peliverde desapareciendo y en el acto burbujas entrando llegando el ataque de Ichigo asta la guarida de los ciniclones

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

-haaaaaaaaa/gritaba de dolor deep blue

Detrás de Kisshu llegaron Pai y Tarb

-esto no es nuestra culpa señor /intento excusarse Pai

-lo ve maestro? Este es el verdadero poder del agua azul lo he traído para usted, con el podrá revivir y mostrar su verdadera forma!/kisshu/

La silueta de deep blue se veía cada vez más claramente

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxx

Ichigo después de terminar su ataque bajo a tierra de lo mas tranquila

-eso estuvo genial!/Se emociono Puring

-debo admitirlo no estuvo mal/dijo modesta Mint

-déjanos ver tu arma nueva/pidió algo tímida Letucce

-… vamos todas estuvimos geniales, todas ayudamos/Noriko/

-muy bien, vete ya de seguro Aoyama será comprensivo/insistió Zakuro

-y si no lo es?/pregunto Ichigo agachando la cabeza triste

-solo ay una forma de averiguarlo vete/Zakuro

-si /Ichigo/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas

-"Aoyama-kun…gomen…"

…estaba a punto de llegar, pero no lo vio…

-no esta…Aoyama-kun…gomen "por que me sorprendo, era obvio que ya se había ido"/la luz de un camión le distrajo y al girarse se encontró con Aoyama empapado

-Aoyama kun ¡!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Zakuro se había encargado de llevar a todas a sus respectivas casas. El auto se detuvo frente a la calle de Noriko. Ella salio del auto sin avisar y comenzó a caminar

-NORIKO ¡! /mint se sorprendió ante tal reacción

- … /comenzó a correr/ ¡¡Arigatou por traerme!!

Las demás mew dejaron su sorpresa atrás, la morena era así de fría, de cortante

Noriko dejo de correr y sus ojos se perdieron mirando hacia ninguna parte, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

-hace frió/susurro para si misma mientras trataba de apretar el paso/… ¿¡nani?!/ cerro sus ojos un poco nerviosa ante el calor de un nuevo cuerpo a lado suyo, al abrirlos estaba en el techo de su casa (azotea, como quieran llamarle). Se desconcertó/-"kisshu"/su nombre le cruzo la mente se giro para buscarlo con la mirada y le encontró alejado unos cuantos pasos

-…gracias por traerme, puedes irte ya/contesto mirándolo fríamente al igual que el

-siempre quieres que me largue…que tienes encontra mió?

-mmmh /ella puso su mano en su barbilla simulando que pensaba una respuesta /….nada…. TU QUE TIENES EN MI CONTRA!!..."mi enemigo, eso es….solo eso…no puedo sentir nada…"

El peliverde comenzo a acercarse… ella por inercia dio los pasos hacia atrás que fueron necesarios

-¡NO! /Grito casi por instinto/…"me estoy sintiendo intimidada?...eres patética Noriko"/su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza a medida que el chico se acercaba/…kisshu/lo llamo casi en un susurro

-aquí estoy…/respondió a una corta distancia de ella

La morena le empujo, pero el se acerco de nuevo…

-…"si quiere destruir Tokio, eso implica destruirme a mi…"

-Noriko…/la atrapo entre sus brazos/… eres una terca

-…y tu…un perfecto enemigo

-..¿Tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido?

-tómalo como lo quieras

-¿¿quieres destruir Tokio??

-quiero tener un lugar donde vivir

-a cosa de la vida de miles de personas

-los humanos se destruyen a si mismos…

-quieres destruir Tokio, destruir a las personas…destruirme a mi/Noriko le dedico la mirada mas fría que el aya visto como si eso no le afectara a Noriko…

-no…yo no quiero destruirte

- maldita sea /sus orejas aparecieron

-a mi me gustan tus orejas

-tengo que tomar eso como un cumplido?

Ella dejo de aplicar fuerza para dejarse derretir en los brazos del alíen…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Al día siguiente noriko amaneció sonriendo y bajo a desayunar donde se encontraba su madre y padre su madre noto la ruborizacion y distracción de su hija

-que tienes noriko? Porque llegaste tarde anoche?

-por nada importante lo que pasa es que Zakuro nos llevo a cada una a casa, y yo fue la ultima/respondió fríamente

-esta bien te creo hija me despido ya me voy mi trabajo no puedo llegar tarde

- vete con cuidado cariño

-adiós!

-yo también me voy, si no quiero llegar a la escuela tarde…otra ves

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Kisshu…estas seguro de lo que haces/Pai/

-jeje vamos Pai, todo esta bien planeado ahora

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Terminando la escuela Noriko se dirigió al café, donde estaban todas menos Ichigo. Se escucho la puerta e Ichigo entro tímidamente

-etto….hola/entro ichigo al café…

-mmh?.../respondieron a forma de saludo

Mint se acerco rápidamente tomándola por las muñecas/no te preocupes Ichigo, se fuerte Aoyama-san el no quería terminar

-terminar?...realmente…todo lo contrario…

-oooh que lindo Ichigo y Aoyama por fin se atrevieron a decirse lo que sentían…. Liiindoooo

-¿enserio crees eso Noriko-chan? ¬ /pregunto entusiasmada Ichigo sin comprender el sarcasmo en la voz de Noriko

-neee…bromeaba es cursi…

-u.u

Aoyama entro atrás de Ichigo mientras se sonrojaba al igual que Ichi

…

Aoyama se encontraba viendo el menú del café, y cayo desmayado en la mesa

-¡¡ /Ichigo se acerco rápidamente para tratar de ayudarle

-no te preocupes…./Ryo/ despertara pronto…he sido yo

-los ciniclones entraron destruyendo una pared-

-la puerta esta muy grande, ¿están tan anchos que no pudieron entrar por ahí?/Noriko les dirigió una mirada asesina a los orejas raras mientras preguntaba sarcásticamente

-¡¡cállate!! /le grito Taruto lanzando su ataque

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoo

-Aoyama-kun… Aoyama-kun… /Ichigo trataba de despertar al pobre tipillo

-no le despiertes Ichigo, no querrás que te vea así…como una mew mew/Noriko/

-etto….cierto…/Ichigo se alejo, y Kisshu apareció

-miren que encontré….dos gatitos

…

-no lograras nada….Ichigo con su nueva arma te pateara el trasero….

-Puring no digas nada! /le callo Ryo

-siii el arma de Ichi!!

-aaa bien y donde esta esa arma?/pregunto fingiendo inocencia el peliverde

-cállate puring…noooo

-En el sótano por supuesto/dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa Puring

-biiien

Kisshu bajo…donde Akasaka estaba sacando el cetro de Ichigo….intento lanzárselo a Ichigo pero Kisshu fue mas rápido

-¿nani? ….. Esto….maldición maldición maldición ¡¡maldita sea!! /el cetro no hacia nada, y solo podía a duras penas ver un a pequeña piedra en el centro del cetro

-el poder del cetro se agoto casi por completo en el ultimo ataque…..además que depende mucho de la persona quien lo ocupe….no intentes nada….será inútil

-aarrggg no puede ser

-bien idiota….lo arruinaste/apareció Pai

Los ciniclones desaparecieron y el cetro cayó al piso

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

-biieeeen…. El café esta tan/dijo entusiasmada Noriko…..hecho un asco/termino con un tono frió

-bien Noriko puedes ayudar a recoger el café…

-y que ago?

-puedes ir a comprar…algo para tratar de arreglar el café

-bie bien ¬¬ /Noriko se dio vuelta molesta y salio del café

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ichigo llevo a Aoyama afuera…trataba de despertarle

-gomen…Aoyama-Kun…pasando problemas por mi culpa…. /se quedo viendo los labios le tipillo desmayado/…"un beso…solo uno…"

…

-nyaaaaaaaaaaa…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Ichigo?.../Noriko venia de comprar lo que le pidió Ryo y creyó ver a Ichigo…/mmh? /una gatita corrió frente a ella pasando la calle y casi la atropellaban/…nee solo era un gato….que bueno que no le atropellaron….en fin /siguió su camino asta llegar al café

xoxoxoxoxooxox

-que ase esto aquí?/Mint encontró una bola de pelo mientras barría

-Que pasa... /se preguntaron Ryo y Akasaka/Déjenos ver eso

-Aquí tienes Akasaka/Mint/


	8. Divertido? para mi no lo es

Disclaimer: Tokio mew mew, no m pertenece, para desgracia mía….

Advertencia: …..kisshuxooc…si un te gusta los OOC no leas, no acepto criticas sin fundamento

Xoxoxoxo cambio de escena xoxoxoxoxo

"pensamiento"

Narración

-dialogo

(nota de autora)

-- --

_-que ase esto aquí?/Mint encontró una bola de pelo mientras barría _

_-Que pasa... /se preguntaron Ryo y Akasaka/Déjenos ver eso_

_-Aquí tienes Akasaka/Mint/_

-- --

**_SORPRESA SOPRESA_**

-konichiwa?/Letucce contesto el teléfono

_-disculpa…esta Ichigo??...soy la madre de Ichigo_

-¿heee?...etto…bueno…gomen…esta en el baño

_-esta bien…_

-sayonara…/colgaron….letucce suspiro/…

-no era necesario mentir/Mint/

oxoxoxoxoxooxooxox

...

-¡¡ICHIGO!!...¡no te mueras!

-¿nani? … /Ichigo comenzó abrir sus ojos….y se encontró con Ryo y Noriko

-que paso ¿/Noriko/

-donde esta/Ichigo/

-donde esta quien…/Ryo/

-aruto!!/grito Ichi

-Aruto??/Noriko/

-Si un gato gris con una pañoleta verde

-he he ni idea de que hables Ichigo… Uu/Noriko le ayudo a levantar

-Bueno ya tranquila, tengo que explicarte por que te paso esto…de convertirte en gato

-Bueno bueno per ... pero

-Esto es causa del proyecto mew /respondió Ryo de lo mas tranquilo/

-Pero cada ves que besamos a un animal o humano nos transformamos/grito alterada Ichigo

-Besar es el problema?

-Si ¡! ¡¡Así no podré besar a Aoyama-kun!!

-… O.O/Ryo se le quedo mirando paralizado

-orales…/susurro Noriko

-besar a… quien?

-No no no Aoyama-kun no tiene nada que ver no no no besar no hay problema/Ichigo tartamudeo mientras agitaba sus manos y estaba notablemente ruborizada

-Bueno jajaja /se burlo Ryo/ pero porque no regresaste al café en lugar de correr desorientada

-estaba muy asustada…no pensé en eso

-arg como sea… Ryo yo ya me largo…….

-Esta bien tranquila, si estas tan hastiada ¿para que viniste?

-para que nu te sientas solo….

-…¬¬…enserio?

-no quería barrer así que pues….en fin ya me voy…/Noriko se giro y se fue caminando, ellos le siguieron con la vista asta que desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Ichigo se transformo en gato /les explico Akasaka a las demás

-que envidia a de ser una linda gatita /dijo emocionada Puring

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Noriko caminaba sin rumbo por el patio de su escuela, junto a Karen su amiga

-Nori-chan?

-"soy una mew y no me la creo….paso ya mucho tiempo…y no me acostumbro…una sensación tan rara jeje"

-¡¡Noriko!!

-"Kisshu"

-¿Noriko?

-"kisshu"

-¡¡NORIKO!!/Karen termino gritándole y dándole un ligero empujón

-heee

-gomen…pero no escuchabas…llevo 3 veces hablándote

-…jeje Uu

-en que piensas que estas tan callada

-he? No en nada

-ay noriko tu siempre tan distraída

-jeje XD

-… noriko… tengo que ir al salón

-¿? Para que

-Es que un chico me pidió si podía ir

Al decir eso se sonrojo.Noriko capto el mensaje

-OH! Ya veo no te preocupes ve…pero me tienes que decir con lujo de detalle que paso

-he?..Hai!

Noriko se fue caminando a un lugar apartado del patio

-¡¡hola!!

-mmh?/Noriko no izo ademán de apartarse….solo emitió un gruñido a forma de saludo para el alíen que la abrazo por la espalda

-que fría eres/le susurro al oído el peliverde

-si gracias lo se

Kisshu le abrazo mas fuerte besándole la mejilla, la morena se ruborizo un poco y con esfuerzo le fue empujando para apartarse mas de los demás…si alguien los veía todo se vendría abajo, la morena forcejeo un par de veces a lo que lo que el peliverde la aprisiono con la pared recargando su cuerpo en el de la morena y en el acto Noriko logro notar un detalle en el cuerpo de Kisshu

-waaaaaaaaa /ahogo un grito / maldito pervertido

-O/O….¡¡Gomeasai!!

Se quedaron inmóviles, Kisshu no se había apartado, pero todo ya estaba tranquilo. Kisshu le miro divertido y levanto su mano para rozar los labios de Noriko, sigue bajando y acaricio su vientre

-"esto es un sueño…no me despierten"…tu sabes que no puedes venir…si no tienes un chimera esto no es divertido

-divertido he?...que tal si te arrastro aya afuera y todos se enteran de tu otra vida

-¬¬…eso no es divertido

-para mi lo es...

-te es divertido que todos se sorprendan por verme con un orejas raras?

-de donde puñetas sacaste el maldito apodo

Ella respondió levantando los hombros

-mejor vete

-esta bien ¬¬ pero…. recuerda algo…

-he?

-te amo…

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció…

**Fin Cáp. 20**

**Konnichiwa!!**

**Perdón por la demora de este capitulo pero aquí esta... XD**

**Se los repito por favor se los imploro dejen reviews por favor y ablando de reviews gracias a:**

**Ichigomomomiyaneko****: que bueno que sigas leyendo el fic…gracias por tu review**

**The inmortal rose: mil gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y que me sigas dejando un review más gracias**

**Hima azumi: si se puede comprar la serie en video con subtítulos en español… y gracias por el review**

**Y a todas las demás personas que fueron tan amables en dejarme un comentario…por favor si siguen leyendo mi fic sigan dejándome reviews.. Por favor me ayudan mucho**


	9. Teletransportarse es realmente util

DISCLAIMER: Tokio mew mew (MMP) no me pertenece,

Disclaimer: Tokio mew mew no me pertenece, solo ago esto por diversión

Advertencia: fic kisshuxOOC…si un te gustan los ooc…mejor dale clic en atrás por que no aceptare criticas sin fundamento

-diálogos

(nota de autora)

"pensamientos"

Narración

/quien dijo la frase, o la acción que realiza el personaje/

xox cambio de escena xoxo

_**PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS**_

Noriko caminaba a su casa, había sido un día largo…realmente todos estos días eran largos, sonrió al recordar ese detalle de Kisshu

-"Waaaaa/ahogue un grito/maldito pervertido"

Siguió su camino tarareando una canción que traía en la cabeza desde hace mucho:

_Te conocí un día de enero,_

_Con la luna en mi nariz…_

…

_En tus ojos me perdí_

_Que torpe distracción_

_Y que dulce sensación_

_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo_

_Como…. Mmh mmh _

_Ya te encontré varios rasguños_

_Que te hicieron por ahí_

_Pero mi loco amor_

…_.bla bla _

_Pronto verás el sol brillar_

_Tú más que nadie merecer ser feliz_

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar…_

-jeje no me la se muy bien

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Las mew se encontraban en el café de lo mas tranquilas cuando se escucho un estruendo afuera .se sorprendieron y creyeron que había ocurrido un accidente pero nada que ver con los ciniclones…se volvió a escuchar aquel ruido tan fuerte…esta ves todas salieron y muy cerca de ahí como a 10m se encontraban los 3 ciniclones

–muy bien señoritas ya saben que hacer!!/Les ordeno Ryo

-MEDALLON DEL PODER METAMORPHOSE-sis!!

…………

-p-pero que??/exclamo Ichigo… ante ellas estaban los 3 ciniclones y cada uno con un chimeras, uno era de una planta (creado por taruto) uno de un espíritu humano (creado por Kisshu) y uno de un animal (creado por Pai)

……………

-campana rosada!!

-flecha de la lira!

-castañuelas de combate!

-trinchera de pandereta!

-oscuridad en llamas!

-¡!

El ataque se unió en uno solo, aunque sin llegar a lastimar a nadie

-muy bien Ichigo ataca el predacyto del espíritu humano/ ordeno Zakuro/ Puring a Taruto, Mint al predacyto animal, Noriko ataca a Kisshu, Letucce al chimera vegetal…yo atacare a Pai…¡¡muévanse!!

Todas un poco perturbadas atacaron a quien le correspondía, Noriko trato de evadir los ataques de Kisshu…le regresaba uno o dos. Lanzo su ataque. Y este destruyo el chimera del espíritu humano

-debo afinar mi puntería ¬¬Uu

Ichigo miro confundida a Noriko para luego ayudar a Letucce que tenia problemas con su enemigo. Kisshu se dispuso a atacarla de nuevo

-"yo no quiero pelear"/esquivo su nuevo ataque de Kisshu y brinco sobre el cuerpo del mismo para atacarle desde arriba, el se dio cuenta y también ataco, ambos ataques chocaron logrando una explosión que logro que Noriko se diera de lleno en el piso, se levanto con dificultad mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su labio

-"yo no quiero pelear ¿no podemos vivir sin pelear solo por reglas estupidas esto se complica mas y mas"

Antes de intentas siquiera hacer algo solo alcanzo a escuchar ¡¡CUIDADO!!

Ella volteo y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar solo de que su mirada se llenara de horror un ataque de quien sabe quien le callo directamente lastimándola (seguramente de Pai, yo no lo se) ella salio volando parando golpeándose bruscamente contra una pared y callo poco a poco al piso

Al llegar al suelo callo en unos arbustos esta ves quedo inconsciente…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxox

-nani...? ¡!...d-donde estoy.../susurro para si misma tratando de levantarse, miro a su alrededor….estaba sobre una cama con las cobijas algo maltratadas, la habitación era muy rara, enfrente suyo había una puerta con el marco mas raro que lo demás /-p-pero que paso donde estoy?! "un momento! Este lugar se parece…a algo que me contó Ichigo…ellas fueron a rescatar a masha a la guarida de los ciniclones…y el lugar era algo así, Pero yo no fui ya que mi padre tubo la genial idea de salir a pasear a otro apartado de Tokio"…la guarida de los ciniclones….y que puñetas ago aquí/intento levantarse de nuevo y a lado de la cama había un tipo de mesita de noche…en la cual estaba su medallón/-"¿¿ … ¡!"/ Se levanto de la cama y camino unos cuantos pasos a la puerta/-"demonios me duele todo u.u"/abrió la puerta/-"espera…eres una baka…¡¡Cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí??"/antes que querer buscar una respuesta recibió un empujón logrando que se adentrara mas en aquella rara habitación

-¿¿cual es tu maldito problema!! o /grito lanzando una mirada asesina a quien tenia enfrente

-si Pai se da cuenta que estas aquí…morirás

-… ¬¬ y no es ese tu objetivo??...

-pero…

-da lo mismo/se levanto con dificultad/…si vas a destruirme hazlo ya…y si no pues sácame de aquí…ya tengo suficientes problemas

-me preocupe por ti

-eso no viene al caso… ¬¬… entonces, vas a sacarme de aquí o… /el ciniclon la acorralo en la pared y en un movimiento rápido atrapo sus labios en un beso desesperado/-…mmmh…ki…kisshu…duele/gimió bajito en la boca del peliverde, el se separo rápidamente, había aprisionado su cuerpo con el de ella…..y Noriko esta lastimada así que aunque ningún abrazo es mal recibido, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa brusquedad

-gomen/el ciniclon agacho su cabeza sonrojado

-…desde cuando te disculpas…desde cuando te sonrojas…te estas comportando demasiado raro…¿¿realmente eres el Kisshu??

-¿quieres comprobar tu pequeña teoría?/le dedico una mirada pervertida que Noriko ya había visto antes

-ok ok ok ¡¡ ok !! …. /se sonrojo/ ya entendí… si eres kisshu ya entendí

-aaaww… yo quería probar que si era yo de otra manera

-¡¡cállate!!

-recibiste un ataque muy fuerte y estabas inconsciente, pero si te quieres largar nadie te detiene

-¿? Pero…como??... ni idea de cómo salir!

-shhh.esta bien quieres todo ò.O/la tomo en brazos y aparecieron detrás del café

-ARIGATOU… eso de tele transportarse es realmente útil

-si un poco…

-bueno ya me largo antes de que se te ocurra atacarme con un chimera o algo mas ¬¬…/antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar corrió dentro del café, una ves dentro se encontró con las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras

-DONDE ESTABAS NORIKO??/le grito Ichigo

-yo estaba…/ella intento contestar pero fue interrumpida por Puring

-onee-chan!! Nos preocupamos no seas así de mala

-gomenasai...ya estoy bie…/ella no podía explicar nada

-porque pero donde que te paso noriko-san/le dijo muy preocupada la lechuga

-onegai déjenme les explico

-esta bien que paso.../dijo como siempre de tranquila Zakuro

-bueno yo me desmaye… ¿verdad?... que por cierto dolió… y mucho ¬¬…en fin me levante toda desorientada… me senté de nuevo y cuanto sentí estabilidad vine para aca

-¿¿y no nos viste?? Pero si te buscamos por todas partes…!!

-además cuando saliste disparada a quien sabe donde exactamente ahí se fueron los ciniclones o al menos Kisshu….

-Noriko-san que paso??/Letucce/

-¿¿que insinúan?? /Una gota rodó su nuca

-bueno pues…/dudo Ichigo

-Ichigo…no pienses tonterías

-bueno explícate/dijo en el mismo tono que antes Zakuro

-en fin al despertar no se me vine por otro lado…no las vi punto

-supongo que te tenemos que creer/Mint/

-además que aria noriko con ellos/comenzó Puring

-Buen punto/Zakuro

-pero… ¿estas segura? Digo Kisshu… y…/Ichigo se detuvo/ "esto es demasiado extraño ¬¬ yo no estoy del todo convencida, pero las demás si…así que mejor lo dejamos así….pero….sigo intranquila/

-¡arigatou!... "soy yo o…. Ichigo sospecha algo de…ejem kisshu y yop…neee no creo "

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-en 4 días nos vamos/Ryo/

-nani??/Noriko abrió los ojos pesadamente estaba durmiendo una siesta en una mesa

-p-pero adonde?? /pregunto confundida Ichigo

-¿¿vamos a ir a la playa otra vez?? :) / se emociono Puring

-no/ si habíamos dicho que Noriko era fría… cuando se lo propone Ryo le lleva mucha ventaja

-a donde iremos Shirogane-kun/Letucce/

Noriko por su parte estaba más dormida que despierta… y Zakuro seria como siempre

-vamos a ir a esquiar, vamos a buscar allí si ay personas con el poder suficiente para que se una al equipo mew

-p-pero Shirogane... ¿No se supone que ya estamos todas?/Ichigo/ Yo con el gato de iromote, Mint: la loriqueta azul…Puring: mono tamarindo leon…Zakuro: un lobo gris... Letucce: una marsopa de finless

-… mmmh yo que soy… un neko también ¿no?

-es cierto...Tu…tu también estas fusionada con un gato de iromote no??

-realmente...no/Ryo

-QUE!! O.o/Noriko se despertó por completo

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The inmortal rose: jaja q bueno q tu comp. Ya te deja mandar reviews jeje bueno mil gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y me encanta tu fic**

**Lunaminamoto: jeje bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capi**

**Naoko nayamira: mil gracias por tu review gracias gracias q bueno que te gusta el fic gracias **


	10. Me gustas

Disclaimer: Tokio mew mew no me pertenece, solo ago esto por diversión

Disclaimer: Tokio mew mew no me pertenece, solo ago esto por diversión

Advertencia: fic kisshuxOOC…si no te gustan los ooc…mejor dale clic en atrás por que no aceptare criticas sin fundamento

-diálogos

(nota de autora)

"pensamientos"

Narración

/quien dijo la frase, o la acción que realiza el personaje/

xox cambio de escena soso

_**PREGUNTAS**_

-e-entonces ¿¿que animal esta en mi??/Noriko/

-¿no te lo había dicho?

-¡no! Ryo dime que demonios soy

-una _pantera nebulosa_

-¿¿una que??...¿¿Pantera??

-es un felino... no habita en Japón habita en china y otras regiones, no esta en la RED DATA pero si esta en peligro de extinción…creí que ya te lo había dicho...

-hemm...pues no

-Shirogane…¿¿entonces ay mas mew mew??.../Letucce/

-no lo se ¬¬Uu/Ryo

-¿¿Qué??/Ichigo se comenzó a enfurecer/ ¿no sabes?...Se supone que eres todo un científico y un sabiondo en esto y no sabes... ¡¡demonios!!…

-tranquila Ichigo… no te pongas tan histérica ¬¬...Déjame y les explico/Ryo

-Ryo… entonces a que te refieres con que buscaremos mas mew mew/Pregunto Noriko llena de curiosidad

-lo que pasa es que se supone que solo abría 5 mew mews : gato de iromote-loriketa azul-mono tamarindo león-lobo gris- una marsopa de finless. No teníamos planeado ninguna pantera nebulosa…entonces si tú apareciste…tal ves aya mas...pero no creo pero por si acaso iremos a investigar

-¿no era planeada?... tengo que tomar eso como que

-… Uu/Ryo

-¿a esquiar?... ¿ahí buscaremos? ¿Estas loco?/Ichigo

-…Ichigo si no quieres ir…nadie te obliga a ir/Se burlo Ryo mientras ponía una sonrisa superior en su rostro

-¿que?..Jaja no te daré el gusto...claro que ire.../Se defendió la fresa…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Noriko regresaba a su casa después de _trabajar_ en el café…

Caminaba tranquila, realmente en su mente no cruzaba ningún pensamiento, en ese instante estaba en blanco, pero todo se esfumo en 1 segundo, pues ahora tenia el presentimiento de que la seguían, dio media vuelta y no vio a nadie, siguió caminando

-"¿quien demonios me sigue? ¿Quién esta jodiendo?… neee estaba tan tranquila…Kisshu… perfecto idiota…. Otra ves tu/ volteo hacia arriba con el presentimiento de encontrarlo, pero no, el no estaba, se comenzó a sentir incomoda y continuo su camino, faltaban 4 calles para lograr llegar a su casa, pero cada segundo transcurrían como minutos y los minutos como largas horas. Ahora sintió claramente como alguien le daba un ligero empujón, se estremeció y dio media vuelta en una fracción de segundo pero no encontró a nadie, ni una maldita alma iba por su camino, entonces ¿Por qué sentía que la seguían?,suspiro, en lugar de estar pensando lo que para ella tonterías apresuro el paso, ya se estaba hartando de esa sensación, sentirse perseguida y al voltear no encontrar al causante, giro en un callejón tratando de evadir a quien se supone la estaba siguiendo, volvió a voltear hacia arriba, a las copas de los árboles, a los techos de las casas y al cielo mismo, pero no encontraba nada, ni sus cabellos verdes, ni sus ojos dorados ni tampoco su piel blanca, se detuvo y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba a un lado del camino, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos enfrente de ella se encontraba a la persona que menos esperaba ver…

-¿que haces aquí?/le pregunto ella sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, no parecía estar feliz…en su vos se escuchaba indiferencia, jamás se espero encontrarse a Ichigo

-vine a hablar contigo ¬¬

-bueno, escucho/respondió fríamente igual que antes

-¿amas a Kisshu?/parecía que ahora ella era indiferente con la reacción que estaba teniendo la chica a quien tenia enfrente

Noriko sintió como se ahogaba con su propia saliva

-eso ya me lo habías preguntado hace tiempo… además eso no te importa/por primera ves en ese corto tiempo sonrió

-"¿esa es su excusa?".../y antes de que Ichigo dijera algo se dio cuenta de que Noriko ya se había ido… ¿a donde iba?...dio tal vez 2 pasos para tratar de seguirla pero se detuvo en seco y antes de que ella se fuera por completo le alcanzo a gritar

-¡¡TE IRIAS CON LOS CINICLONES SI KISSHU TE LO PIDIERA??

Ahora fue el turno de Noriko en detenerse en seco

-¿que dijiste?/dijo ella algo molesta y muy incomoda

-lo que oíste, nos traicionarías por _el_/ enfatizo el "el", logrando que Noriko se molestara

-¿y a que viene esa pregunta?

-por todos los sucesos que han sucedido, no estoy ciega ¿sabes?, las demás no se dan cuenta pero yo desde hace mucho

Kisshu apareció detrás de Noriko rodeando con un brazo su cintura y con el otro lo paso por el cuello de Noriko

-¿ves?,¡¡ **tu te irías si el te lo pidiera ¿no?**!!/grito Ichigo furiosa

-¡¡CALLATE!!/Noriko/

-si pequeña yo también quiero saberlo ¿te irías conmigo?/Le susurro Kisshu al oído de Noriko, logrando que esta se estremeciera

-¡¡NO LO SE!!/Grito Noriko Sonrojada, soltándose del abrazo del ojidorado para salir corriendo lo más rápido de allí

Kisshu miro a Ichigo divertido mientras ella le miraba con odio se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa y Kisshu desapareció

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Noriko estaba acostada sobre la desordenada cama de la habitación para huéspedes….sabia que Kisshu le buscaría en su cuarto…durante los dos días anteriores que permaneció allí , no comió mucho, su madre se estaba preocupando, abecés subió y tocaba la puerta, Noriko respondía con desengano _si_ o _no _a las preguntas. Tenia sueño….no había podido dormir lo que se dice bien

-¡¡maldita sea, Ichigo no tiene por que meterse donde no le llaman….yo no le pregunto sobre su vida y su adorado _Aoyama-kun_/grito mientras mordía su almohada, diciendo el nombre de Aoyama imitando la voz de Ichigo. Se levanto de dicha cama mirando la ventana…todo estaba igual, los árboles…/- "no importa lo que pase, el mundo allá afuera sigue su curso, nada especial ocurre, que pequeña soy en este universo"/miro su medallón, que estaba sonando desde ya hace rato, lo tomo con desengano preguntándose si contestar o no….bien estaba aburrida así que contesto

-¡Noriko! Por fin contestas ¿Dónde estabas?/Noriko reconoció la vos de Ryo

-yo…

-no hables solo ven rápido al café!, Kisshu a atrapado a…/fue lo ultimo que logro escuchar, pues se corto la comunicación

-¿Ryo?... ¡SHIROGANE!...Kisshu que izo… ¡¿RYO?!/un miedo se apodero de ella pero no tenía tiempo de estar así.

-¡¡MEW MEW NORIKO metamorphosis!!-/abro la ventana y salto, corrió algunas calles asta encontrar el café/-"esto no esta bien"/ cuando llego su preocupación aumento/-"maldición maldición maldición"

Los ciniclones tenían a las mew mew encerradas en un tipo de burbuja, algo dentro de la maldita burbuja no la convencía del todo, al parecer las mew mew estaban…desmayadas, la pelinegra salto a un edificio cerca de ellas, pero antes de que ella lograra hacer algo más los ciniclones desaparecieron junto con las demás

-ahora ¿que piensas hacer?/susurro Kisshu a su oído mientras la transportara a la guarida de los ciniclones

-¿Qué demonios pretendes?/definitivamente no estaba de animo

-a que te refieres…. Quiero una respuesta

-¡¡NO ES MOMENTO DE ESO!!...que demonios quieres saber….si me iría contigo…lamento desepsionarte NO LO ARE…pero…/su voz se comenzaba a oír mas tranquila

-pero que…

-yo quiero dejar de pelear…onegai

-… ¡! ... Noriko…

…………………………

-¡¡Kisshu que demonios haces!! Se supone que este es tu plan!/se le escucho gritar enfurecido a Pai

…………………………

-¡¡cállate!!

-bien bien, creo que eso de pelear va a seguir siendo continuo ¬¬

-bueno…yo

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ichigo comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente….

-ca…caballero…azul….arigatou

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxo

-yo…no puedo…irme…no debo…no quiero/Noriko/

-¿no puedes?...ya me quedo claro que no lo aras…deja de esforzarte/kisshu/

-gomen/Noriko/

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

-miren…allí esta Noriko/Mint señalando a la morena/…y ese es… ¿Kisshu?

-¡¡NORI…!!/Ichigo alcanzo a taparle la boca a Puring…no sabia pero…algo dentro de ella quería seguir escuchando viendo….quería ver como Noriko les traicionaba

-¿Ichigo?/Zakuro/ que haces

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-…Ki…kisshu….ai…ai shiteru/agacho su cabeza mas sonrojada de lo que Kisshu había visto

-he?... /una sonrisa se formo en su rostro…no maliciosa, no por que estaba viendo a alguien sufrir…solo estaba feliz…llevaba tiempo que quería escuchar esas palabras salir se sus labios/-y yo…no quiero perderte

……………………………

-wow…/Mint/

-¡¡ONI-CHAN!!/Puring/

-Noriko…/Ichigo no sabía si eso podía tomarse como traición

-O.o ¡¡Qué demonios??/gritaron ambos (noriko-kisshu) al unísono

**Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

**Konichiwa!!**

**dejen reviews a "Naoko Nayamira" quien me a ayudado a realizar este capitulo!**

**Reviews:**

**Luna Minamoto: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te pareció hermoso, espero y siga recibiendo reviews tuyos**

**Ichigomomomiyaneko: hola!, bueno creo que entendiste mal, pues no van a ir a la playa jeje, van a ir a las montañas a esquiar!, no importa gracias por tu comentario y por animarme a seguir!**

**amaya.san: hola! Cielos no sabría que decirte amiga, pues tu review es uno de los mejores que e recibido!, me as apoyado mucho!, te lo agradezco!**

**The Inmortal Rose: hola de nuevo, bueno pues aquí esta el Cáp!, discúlpame por la tardanza, pero "Naoko Nayamira" me a ayudado, así que si vas a dejar algún comentario quisiera que también felicites a naoko (y a mí por supuesto)**


	11. Enemigo

DISCLAIMER: Tokio mew mew (MMP) no me pertenece,

Advertencia: fic kisshuxOOC…si no te gustan los ooc…mejor dale clic en atrás por que no aceptare criticas sin fundamento

-diálogos

(nota de autora)

"pensamientos"

Narración

/quien dijo la frase, o la acción que realiza el personaje/

Xox cambio de escena soso

--

_-wow…/Mint/_

_-¡¡ONI-CHAN!!/Puring/_

_-Noriko…/Ichigo no sabía si eso podía tomarse como traición_

_-O.o ¡¡Qué demonios??/gritaron ambos (noriko-kisshu) al unísono_

--

_**DOLOR**_

-No…/susurro la morena/ "imposible…que no estaban desmayadas…. ¡maldición! por que aparecen justo ahora"

-O.O… esto… es un fiasco/kisshu susurro para si mismo, sin embargo Noriko le escucho

-si lo se

-que es todo esto/Mint

-¡¡GOMEN!!/Noriko grito perdón(gomen)…. Realmente lo dijo sin pensarlo, fue lo único que se escapo de su boca antes de que Kisshu la transportara a la parte trasera del café

-bien…/dijo el en un tono frió y cortante mientras agachaba la cabeza y separándose de ella/-… mucha suerte/termino eso con tono divertido/-la necesitaras/termino su frase para luego desaparecer

-que ánimos ¬¬ /se dijo así misma con sarcasmo/- ¡¡SOY UN DESASTRE!!/grito sacando lo mas que pudo de la frustración que sentía, toco ligeramente su medallón destransformandose mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas, agacho su cabeza mirando el _interesante_ suelo/-Ichigo, Mint, Letucce, Puring, Zakuro… Por favor perdónenme/ se levanto limpiando sus rodillas y se encamino a su casa con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. Llego a su casa, cansada…/me siento exhausta…y yo ni siquiera e hecho nada… fue Ichigo quien rescato a las demás….o el caballero azul…yo no ise nada…por que me siento así…… ¡¡(1)Okaasan!! Ya llegue… ¿okaasan?... mmmh? … pues…creo que no esta… que bien ¬¬/Noriko subió a su cuarto mientras azotaba la puerta y se tiraba en su cama /- "an pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo…..y… si voy al café, no es muy tarde, además no creo que me dejen acercar a menos de 200m a la redonda… mañana me esperara algo pero ¿no?/se pregunto a si misma mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormida con su ropa puesta

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

En el café…el ambiente era tenso….Akasaka trataba de matar tiempo en la cocina, Ryo estaba en su cuarto asiendo nada… y las demás sentadas en una mesa mirándose entre si buscando respuesta a lo que vieron

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Noriko abrió los ojos, y miro su reloj… las 5:15am

-tan…aaaw tan temprano?...nya…/se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al baño, se quito su ropa y sintió como el agua fría caía por su cuerpo/"frió, frió, frió"/salio y se puso el uniforme de su escuela, bajo a la cocina mientras tomaba un pan tostado y se lo comenzaba a comer, miro el reloj: las 6:00am, abrió la puerta

-adonde vas…es muy temprano/escucho a su madre

-etto…saldré temprano hoy…voy a la esuela okaasan ¿A dónde mas?

-bien con cuidado/ se dio la vuelta

-etto…okaasan…. Te quiero mucho/sonrió y salio de casa, dejando a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa

Noriko comenzó a caminar…la escuela aun se encontraba cerrada…de todos modos ella entraba a las 7:00am sin pensarlo do veces salto y entro técnicamente por el techo, observo su escuela desde arriba…el patio...su cooperativa(hay de esas en Japón??) los talleres...y lo salones…se sentó en el borde de la azotea…y perdió su vista y mente muy muy lejos de ahí

…………………………………

Una campana sonar, alumnos entrando, fue lo que le despertó de sus pensamientos, se levanto y miro a todos sus compañeros, la mas pequeña de las sonrisas se formo en su rostro

-¡¡OHAYO!! /escucharon los alumnos para después ver a una de sus compañeras saltar del edificio… y caer de pie por cierto, Karen se acerco rápido (recuerdan a Karen? Es la amiga de Noriko por si no lo recuerdan n.nUu)

-Noriko-chan ¿¿estas loca?? ¡¡Pudiste haberte matado!!

-… bha no soy estupida…la verdad se lo que ago…aunque no lo parezca ¬¬…no te preocu… / no pudo terminar su frase, recibió de su amiga una bofetada

-¡¡ NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO ME OISTE!!/le grito desesperada

-no... Tienes razón…discúlpame, no lo volveré a hacer… ¡Bien! Me voy a clase… ¡¡cuídate!!/le dijo mientras salía corriendo a su salón

Algunos maestros se acercaron y preguntaron por Noriko, Karen se encargo de explicarles que Noriko estaba bien

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Sonó una campana, el receso llego. Noriko se escabullo entre los alumnos para tratar de no encontrarse con Karen

-Karen… gomen/susurro para si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos solos del instituto… su cabeza no podía mas…demasiados pensamientos…poca pasiensia/"Ichigo y las demás seguro me odian…Kisshu perdón…perdón a todos….¿¿Qué se supone que tengo hacer??...esto es tan frustrante"/… soltó un suspiro enorme, logrando así quitarse un poco de todo el peso que estaba cargando, saco de su bolsa un chocolate y lo saboreo lentamente….sonó el timbre y ella sin mucho entusiasmo se levanto y se dirigió al salón…

4 horas más pasaron tan rápido como empezaron, salio de su escuela encaminándose al café, tratando de hacer el camino largo. Estaba parada frente a la puerta del café mew, dio un paso atrás y frunció el ceño

-¡no seas cobarde entra ahí y acaba con esto! / recargo su mano en la puerta abriéndola y cerrándola detrás de ella cuando estuvo dentro/-"no puedo mirarles…no puedo"/ estaba en la puerta mientras su cabeza estaba agachada

-Noriko…/ella reconoció la vos de Mint

-Mint…. /las miro a los ojos/…por favor…perdónenme

-Noriko-san que bueno que ha regresado/Akasaka la abrazo

-he?..a-arigato/dijo mientras Akasaka la soltaba, miro a las demás/-"bien esto va mejor de lo que esperaba, nadie me a gritado que me largue….todo esta tranquilo"

-bien y que esperas….a trabajar ya te diste muchas vacaciones ¿no crees?/Ryo/

-…mmh… hai /Noriko se sentía bien, Ryo le hablaba como todos los días

-ja…asi de fácil/Ichigo/

Noriko miro a Ichigo, quien su mirada no era la mas agradable que aya visto….le recordaba a algo…esa mirada le era conocida

Flash back

_-demonios que ases tu aquí!! Por que te metes en lo que no te importa!!/Grito enfadado Kisshu subiendo lentamente hasta quedar a su altura_

_-recuerda lo que te dije/le susurro al oído el caballero azul, para luego desaparecer_

_-adonde se fue? / Kisshu volteo a todos lados como si le buscara/ así no estorbara Jajá jajá_

……………………………

_-enserio crees que te permitiré eso?/Comenzó a hablar Ichigo_

_-que?_

_-yo no te permitiré…… nunca lo lograras…………… ¡NUNCA!_

_En ese momento una lagrima corrió por su mejilla cayendo al vació en ella iba todos los lindos recuerdos asta ese momento (algo cursi pero….) al momento en que callo la lagrima el agua azul que se encontraba dentro de Ichigo se activo_

Fin flash back

-"fue esa mirada con la que Ichigo miro a Kisshu ese día, lleno de odio, decisión y valentía, pero hoy ella no me ve así…solo con…demasiado rencor, si con una mirada parecida vio a Kisshu…y ahora es algo parecido….ella me ve como un…un:

_**Enemigo**_

-Ichi-Ichigo…/dijo tratando de acercarse…

-¿Qué quieres?... no tengo ánimos de hablar contigo… por que no te vas con el tipejo de Kisshu

-¡¡NO!!...no digas eso…yo no me ire con ellos….no lo are… no /Noriko dio un paso hacia atrás/…no me odies…yo no he hecho nada

-¡¡ENTONSES QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO DE AYER!!

-yo…solo…/ Noriko /

-¡¡NO DUDES!!/Ichigo/

-… ¡¡BASTA!!... deja de decir tonterías… el punto es que yo no me iré con los ciniclones, sin importar nada, mi lugar es aquí…

-¡¡Noriko-chan!! /Pudding corrió hacia Noriko y le abrazo

-dejemos esto atrás/Zakuro/

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER ASI DE FACIL!!/Ichigo con furia e impotencia

-…bórralo y reescríbelo /Noriko/

-¿que?/Ichigo/

-terminemos esto… aquí, ahora…lo de ayer…son mis sentimientos… si querer a alguien esta mal…pues creo que ya eche todo a perder

-pero…/Ichigo no sabia que decir

Noriko se arto, Ichi podía estar sufriendo mas que ella ahora mismo….fue asta ella y le abrazo

-todo estará bien Ichigo

Ichigo comenzó a sollozar un poco mientras correspondía al abrazo…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox**

**( 1 ): okaasan : mamà, madre**

**( 2 ): ohayo: buenos dias **

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxo**

**Mew Jeiry: realmente lamento haberte hecho esperar…créeme q también estaba desesperada igual q tu…**

**Andianco: hola!! No m gusta dejar los fics sin actualizar tanto tiempo uu en fin aquí sta el capi!! espero te gusta y m mandes mas comentarios tan lindos!!**

**Arely: orales tu prima te lo recomendó?? Que genial…si a mas de una le roba el corazón Kisshu-kun jeje bueno muxas gracias x tu review m dio ánimos a seguir!!**

**JenniferGarza Gutiérrez: hay que buena onda q m admires!!...q review tan positivo me encanto!! M sorprendí al leerlo tus reviews m dieron muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo y no dejarlo x lo de la comp. Weno muxas muxas gracias **

**The Inmortal Rose: Hola!! Me encanta q sigas leyendo este fic…t Kero musho rosa inmortal tu desde el prinsipio me as mandado tantos ánimos q ¿Quién puede dejar de escribir? Jejej bien gracias x tu comentario Naoko-chan también t da las gracias nn**

**Luna minamoto: konichiwa!! Weno aquí esta el capi q esperabas jaja, aunq Noriko no dijo musho espero y t aya gustado, espero no tardarme en actualizar, por el momento te traigo este capi**

**Naoko Nayamira: konichiwa ni-sama como tas??' spero bien…weno aquí ta el capi t gusto??' spero q bien y q m sigas apoyando t kiero muxo ni-sama!!**


	12. AVISO! nuevo

¡¡Hola gente!!

Bien, pues primero agradecer a todo los que an leído este fic… y claro a los que an dejado algún comentario…

Esta media carta no es para decir que el fic quedara descontinuado, así sin final por que me arte, por que me hastié, no me gusto etc. Ni que necesito un tiempo… digo pues ya me tome bastante. Me tome un tiempo para escribir esto, donde explico los cambios del fic y por que lo reescribí

Empecé esta historia a principios del año pasado. Cuando lo empecé solo tenia una baga idea del principio, muy inspirado en como Mint se volvió mew mew, no se si recuerden el principio original.

Después de reescribir los 11 capítulos el fic ahora esta totalmente nuevo… agregue y quite escenas, incluso borre un capitulo: el de_ sorpresa en el colegio. _¡¡Pero ese fue por accidente!! Ejem…. El capitulo que si lo disminuí mucho fue cuando se supone que Noriko se vuelve gato al igual que Ichigo. Cambie eso por que Noriko se estaba volviendo la sombra de Ichigo… y eso NO

Al principio, como todos y todas empezamos, la narración era un asco ¡¡vamos admítanlo!! No es que quiera pisotear mi autoestima. No. Pero era una aprendiz y me acelere mucho con Noriko y la puse demasiado perfecta: no se quejo en lo absoluto cuando se izo mew, trabajaba hasta mejor que ichigo, destruía un chimera en un solo ataque sin ayuda…era alta, bueno…. Todo el fic estaba orillado al MARY SUE… no se si han oído leído sobre el… si saben, ya empezaran a relacionar el fic original con un completo Mary sue, y si no… les sugiero que lo investiguen

Cambie la forma de ser de Noriko, cuando lo releí al segundo capitulo (ósea como a las 3 horas después de que Noriko se izo mew mew) Noriko ya AMABA a Kisshu, y como que no, Noriko era como decirlo, ¿chillona? Se la pasaba llorando, la verdad me daba vergüenza releerlo,….

Todo esto fue eliminado, todo eso de que Noriko era perfecta, lo cambie…es ahora un poco floja, muy sarcástica, por obvio menos fuerte que las demás, chica terca, difícil, mal carácter… pero nee la nueva Noriko en lo personal me cayo muy bien, no se a ustedes.

Weno pues como ya dije renové el fic casi todo para tratar de alejarlo lo mas que podía del Mary sue…así que si quieren o pueden… relean el fic… se llevaran sorpresas…weno eso espero…verán que todo es diferente, todo mas no se diferente

También subí el Fiction Rated … al _T_… pues ahora el fic en el capitulo creo 6 hay lime… muy ligero pero ya es algo… el lenguaje ya es no se… no hay nada para traumarse, pero ya hay palabras que no entendería una niña de 8-10 años, pues digo ya tengo ahorita 14 años (pronto 15 ) y pues mi mentalidad no es la misma de hace casi 2 años

No se preocupen, ya tengo el próximo capitulo terminado… solo que lo tengo en un cuaderno…solo falta pasarlo a la computadora, y espero publicarlo dentro de unos 3 días … y si no se puede ya no pasa de la próxima semana

Otra cosa…también he pensado en cambiar el nombre de la historia…ahora no tengo nombres en mente…pero bueno ya c me ocurrirán

ATT:

nOriko Elric – alkimista oscuridad


	13. regresando las cosas a su lugar

Regrese a casa ya tarde el dia fue muy largo… y creo que no hay necesidad de mensionarlo, Mint se opfresio a llevarme, pero me nege…ya estaba arta de todos, abia caminado 2 cuadras y comenzo a llover, si se preguntan si corri… no, senti tranquilamente co

Disclaimer: TOKYO MEW MEW no me pertenece…

Advertencia: KisshuxOOC…. Si te disgustan los OOC… mejor retírate…por que no acepto críticas sin fundamento

Xoxoxoxo cambio de escena xoxoxoxoxo

"pensamiento"

Narración

-dialogo

(nota de autora)

/quien dijo la frase, o acción que realiza el personaje/

POV Noriko Kisshimoto

--

_**REGRESANDO LAS COSAS A SU LUGAR…o algo así**_

Regrese a casa ya tarde el día fue muy largo, pero en fin… y creo que no hay necesidad de mencionarlo, Mint se ofreció a llevarme, pero me negué…ya estaba harta de todos, había caminado 2 cuadras y comenzó a llover, si se preguntan si corrí… no, sentí tranquilamente como las gotas caer sobre mi cuerpo

No creí que Ichigo llorara en cuanto le abrase

Estas semanas avían sido un fiasco

Ignore mi antiguo pensamiento. La ciudad estaba en silencio, sola…y yo camaniaba sola…mi cabello se empapo y el frió del ambiente me invadió. Una sonrisa mas que pequeña se formo en mi rostro, pensando que _el_ vendría a protegerme del frió de la lluvia, aunque si estuviera aquí lo hubiera mandado a un lugar que no vale la pena mencionar

Estaba a punto de llegar… ¿soy feliz? ¡Pues claro! Y no estoy siendo sarcástica. /-Kisshu /susurro en algo que solo yo alcanzo a escuchar y mi sonrisa se ensancha, pero la mirada de ichigo logra que regrese a mi cara de pocos amigos

xoxooxoxoxoxo

Llegue a mi casa, y abrí la puerta con desengano…mire a mi madre, parecía preocupada

-¿Dónde estabas?

-en el café…. ¿donde mas?

-OK…pero ¿estas bien?

-si….gracias por preguntar…voy a mi cuarto

Y antes de que pudiera contestar algo yo ya estaba arriba…deje mi bolso y el muñeco de kisshu quedo olvidado en algún lugar del piso, fui al baño, me quite la ropa y al abrir la llave de la regadera sentí el agua esta ves caliente caer sobre mi… tan diferente al de la lluvia. Me quede pensando en nada y después de un rato Salí, el agua de alguna manera me calmo, me puse el pijama y puse la grabadora, escuchando _boulevard of broken dreams_ a un volumen _bajo…_ si entienden el sarcasmo

Termino la canción y después de oír _útil the day i die_ y _of all the gin joints in all the world_ apagueel estereo me acosté y escuche la lluvia caer cada ves mas fuerte… mañana seria un día mas en donde tengo que enfrentar esta frustrante situación

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Abrí los ojos, al parecer ya había amanecido, según yo es sábado…¡¡gracias a kami-sama ya es fin de semana!!...me senté en mi cama mientras me tallaba los ojos para después tratar de ver un punto en específico…. Y Kira pegada a la ventana viendo solo-dios-sabe-que fue lo vi, solté un suspiro de alivio….aunque sin saber aliviarme de que ¬¬Uu. Me levante y fui al baño me enjuague la cara regrese al cuarto y me vestí…nada fuera de lo común un pantalón de mezclilla con algunas aberturas en las rodillas y muslos y una playera negra de manga corta

-¡¡okaasan… ohayo!!/ La salude desde mi cuarto, pero no contesto, fui a la cocina y en el refri había una nota

_Salí temprano con tu padre, yo regreso como a las 5pm, si vas a ir al café, te vas con cuidado_

Arrugue la hoja y la avente tratando de atinarle al bote de basura, con cuidado ise mi desayuno, comí tranquila y mientras terminaba Kira venia bajando las escaleras maullando, y creo que de hambre, puse mi plato en el fregadero agradeciéndome mentalmente de no haber matado el sartén o incendiado la casa, le serví a Kira un poco de sus croquetas y salí caminando sin ningún rumbo por la calles… hasta que sin esperarlo tenia frente a mi el café…ya seguro estarían todas…a pesar de ser sábado Ryo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de que le hiciéramos de esclavas en el endemoniado café…por suerte yo no iría… bien

No duro mucho mi buen animo el medallón en la bolsa comenzó a sonar

-maldita sea #/lo ignore, de todos modos no tenia ánimos…. ¿y si era una emergensia?... ja! Como si yo no estuviera se fuera a acabar el mundo, después de todo Ichigo terminaba venciendo el chimera y todo el crédito iba para ella… así que se la arreglara ella sola

-"eres una egoísta"/me dijo una voz dentro de mi, la ignore, como estaba ignorando todo en este maldito día

El medallón sonó de nuevo, lo saque de la bolsa y le mire con fastidio. ¿Qué era tan importante para que siguiera llamando después de que la primera vez no conteste?...bueno… alguien había oído eso de "la curiosidad mato al gato"?... bien pues es hora de ponerlo en práctica: ¿para que me quería Ryo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? /conteste fríamente

-¿Noriko?/esa era la voz de Ryo

-¡nooooo! Soy la hoja de un árbol que contesto por ella ¬¬/respondí con todo el sarcasmo que pude

-bien…dile a Noriko que…

-soy yo baka/se estaba burlando de mi?

-Ya lo se

-…/puntos suspensivos

-tienes que venir al café

-como para……/le insinué que me diera una razón

-trabajar que mas?

Guarde el medallón cortándolo

¿Para eso era?... trabajar… no tengo por que sorprenderme, Ryo es así….pero si quería que fuera ¡bien! ¡Bien! …

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

-¿¿bien, que demonios quieres!! /grite abriendo las puertas del café con mas fuerza que de costumbre, ahí todos sentados en mas de una mesa unida me miraban con sorpresa y … Puring creo que se cayo de la silla de la impresión ¬¬Uu … uy…. En fin, solo estaban las mew el rubio cretino y el castaño…no había clientes… #/ ¡¡si no hay clientes para que me haces venir!! /grite mas furiosa que antes dirigiéndome al cretino rubio

-deja de hacer tanto escándalo te comienzas a parecer a Ichigo

-¡¡HEY!!/Exclamamos Ichi yo al unísono…parecerme a Ichi? No gracias nnUu

-bien pues la verdad necesitamos saber mas al respecto sobre lo de el día pasado/Akasaka

-etto…. Yo no me ire con los ciniclones/agache mi cabeza ligeramente roja

-lo sabemos Noriko-san pero necesitamos saber si su relación a llevado a revelarle planes nuestros

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!/alce mi voz aun mas roja

-Ok, tranquila neko te creemos pero deja de ponerte así de roja/Mint

-o si claro gomen/me disculpe

-también sobre que por si lo habías olvidado…. ¡¡mañana nos vamos!!/Exclamo Ryo poniéndose de pie pasándome de largo abriendo las puertas de café y poniendo el letrero de "abierto" /ahora si querías clientes…hora de hacerle de esclava /O.O acaso el maldito había leído mis pensamientos de hace un rato??

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

-bien yo me largo, después de todo tengo que preparar eso de ropa, aventar a Kira con Karen, avisar a mi okaasan…cosas por el estilo, así que si me disculpan/mencione mientras salía de vestidor habiéndome cambiado ya

-pero...aun no acaba tu turno /Ryo

-y crees que me importa? /le respondí divirtiéndome con la mirada de fastidio que recibí por respuesta de parte del cretino rubio

Xoxoxoxoxoox

Llegue a casa y como esperaba Okaasan aun no llegaba, tenia la costumbre de decir una hora y regresar a otra…mire el reloj las 6.15pm, subí a mi cuarto y recogí una mini maleta donde metí ropa abrigada, con un poco de esfuerzo logre que Kira se metiera dentro de la jaula y Salí a la calle para llevarle con Karen

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-arigato Karen-chan…enserio que no te molesta?

-no te preocupes, me gusta cuidar a Kira cuando tu no puedes cuidarle

-arigato

-ya lo habías dicho

-jeje es cierto…bueno nos vemos!!.../comencé a caminar di media vuelta y ahí aun estaba Karen en la puerta/-…¡¡ARIGATO!! / Comencé a correr y cuando doble en una esquina camine mas despacio

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Llegue a casa y Okaasan estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo café

-tu jefe me ha llamado para avisarme lo del viaje de mañana

-he?... ¿Ryo?... # ¡el no es mi _jefe_!

-no importa….mañana es domingo que aras el lunes?...no puedes darte el lujo de faltar

-no abra clases… ¿no te lo había dicho?

-mmh creo que no, pero bien…ya preparaste todo?

-he si…

-bueno siéntate pues creo no as comido

-¡¡hai!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-neee fue un buen día, espero no quedarme dormida como la ultima ves…pero ¡levantarme temprano en domingo! Que fiasco ¬¬/ me recosté y sentía esa sensación de ansiedad…odiaba el frió si, pero ya quería ir

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Me levante rápido y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, fui al baño y me di una rápida ducha, me vestí tome mi mochila mi bolsita de mano y amarre a mi cintura un suéter estaba a punto de salir y vi el muñequito de Kisshu en una esquina del cuarto, le dirigí una mirada asesina en cuanto al ver su carita lo tome en brazos y lo guarde en la mochila

Xoxoxoxooxox

-¡¡OHAYO!!/ Llegue al café muy feliz, no se porque pero, amanesi bien

-te caíste de la cama o algo parecido?/Ryo me miro divertido mientras me pasaba de largo y metía algunas mochilas de las mew a su camioneta

-no, pero solamente llegue temprano/mire el reloj en el café… 8:30am, quise atravesarle la nuca con la mirada pero Puring abrazando mi brazo me distrajo

-vamonos onne-chan

-.he? …hai / mire hacia el cielo con una extraña sensación…y el orejas raras estaba flotando mirándome con una expresión algo parecida a un _a donde puñetas te vas, _se me revolvió el estomago de nervios y apresure a las demás mew que venían detrás nuestro para subir rápido a la camioneta, se supone que deseara que no viniera, pero… también quería divertirme…y no precisamente peleando con el. Me sonroje ante mi antiguo pensamiento, me comencé a calamar cuando la camioneta de Ryo ya había avanzado

**Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoox**

**Hola gente…aquí me tienen de regreso con este capitulo …. Soy una sin vergüenza, se supone que debí haber subido el Cáp. La semana pasada…pero uf los maestros parecían que sabían que quería actualizar y me dejaban demasiada tarea u.u, pero bueno este fin de semana me apure y termine el Cáp.…realmente el capitulo que iba a subir era la mitad de este pero bueno decidí avanzarlo otra mitad, y quise subirlo en 2 capítulos pero…para que subo tanta basura separada si puedo subirla junta XDD (eso me deprime)**

**Como sea, pues ya había explicado todo el rollo del cambio del fic…realmente MUCHOS según yo, realmente me gusto el nuevo fic y estoy mas contenta con el resultado…no se a ustedes… y ahora viene mi parte favorita ….darles las gracias y contestar todos los reviews hermosos que me mandaron**

_**Claudia**__** skyangel**_**: que onda clauz ...neee hace muxo que no nos vemos… snif ...jeje pues bueno ojla y leeas este cap y que te guste asi un monton, grax x tu comentario**

_**Andianco**__**:**_** bueno pues ojala y este capitulo te aya gustado, gomen por haber tardado tanto**

_**Kalid:**_** este eran 12 capítulos pero…emmh borre uno por accidente u.u…lo se soy una torpe…**

_**Jennifer Garza Gutiérrez:**_** un te gusto el cambio?...voy a llorar u.u …jeje pero si tienes tiempo lee el fic de nuevo ojala y te guste y entiendas por que lo ise**

_**Mew Jeiry:**_** hola hola…pues que bueno que te guste…realmente me das ánimo…no entendí eso de que me sorprenderé con tu nueva identidad…pero en fin… **

**Voy a llorar….quería responderle a alguien que me había preguntado si tenia dibujos de Noriko y Kisshu juntos o de ella sola o eso… TTTT donde quedo ese review!! …. Buaaaa que mala onda porque perdí ese review…weno pz para la persona que no c ni que onda que p me pregunto sobre los dibus…pues SI TENGO SI SI SI tengo 5…. 2 de Norikoykisshu x3, 1 de Noriko con el muñequito de Kisshu, 1 de Noriko transformada…y otro de noriko pero así como estilo chibi x3**

**Emmmh solo que si alguien quiere verlos pues ya seria cosa de ponerse de acuerdo o algo ¬¬Uu…donde quedo el review…no me doy una explicación u.u**

**Weno ahora si ya me largo **

**SAYONARA**

**ATT:**

**nOriko Elric**

**Alquimista oscuridad**


	14. Teoria

**Disclaimer: TOKYO MEW MEW no me pertenecen**

**Advertencia: KisshuxOOC…. Si te disgustan los OC… mejor retírate…por que no acepto críticas sin fundamento. Ahórrate un disgusto a ti y a mí. **

**Xoxoxoxo cambio de escena xoxoxoxoxo**

"**pensamiento"**

**Narración**

**-dialogo**

**(nota de autora)**

**/quien dijo la frase, o acción que realiza el personaje/**

**|||| cambio de POV ó a tercera persona ||||**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Kisshu estaba flotando mirándome con una expresión algo parecida a un a donde puñetas te vas, se me revolvió el estomago de nervios y apresure a las demás mew que venían detrás nuestro para subir rápido a la camioneta, se supone que deseara que no viniera, pero… también quería divertirme…y no precisamente peleando con el. Me sonroje ante mi antiguo pensamiento, me comencé a calamar cuando la camioneta de Ryo ya había avanzado…**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**¡(-*TEORIA*-)!**_

POV Noriko Kisshimoto

Mire tranquilamente como el paisaje se movía conforme la camioneta avanzaba. Paso un rato y después de ver los edificios, las casas comenzó el campo, muchos pastizales, algunos animales después todo fue oscuridad, perdiendo conciencia de mi misma.

|||||||||||| POV Kisshu |||||||||

La camioneta se alejo a una velocidad no rápida, pero si lo suficiente para no seguir viendo los ojos chocolate que tanto me gustaban. Gruñí

si no regresaba Pai y Taruto harían otras de sus escenas. Pero... ¡¡¡¿pero que rayos me importan esos dos ?!!! No pasaría nada si seguía a las mew, derrotaría a una o 2 de las compañeras de Noriko, seria una buena excusa para no tener que oír otro sermón de Pai

Así que con una sonrisa malévola formada en mi rostro me limite a intentar ir a vuelo, pero… no se a donde iban, así que no podría aparecer en su destino. Pase un rato siguiéndoles mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de saber donde pasarían el fin de semana

Un chimera seria una buena idea, así podría despistar a las demás en lo que intentaba convencer a Noriko de que me diga a donde van.

Vi a una patética rata, el infusor que lance se dirigió al animal y lo controlo, Ichigo había logrado derrotar a una ella sola así que no será nada del otro mundo para todas ellas juntas.

Su camioneta dio un giro brusco tratando de esquivar la embestida del chimera, simplemente observe como el coche se desviaba del camino tratando de alejarse de la carretera y como las mew salían del coche a toda prisa ya transformadas, mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente a esa pequeña y su traje color rojo. Solo se necesito del ataque de la verde y la morada, Ichigo al parecer se quedo con ganas de llevarse el crédito como siempre hacia, en lo que todo eso pasaba empuje a Noriko contra los pastizales

-¿a donde vas?-sonreí al tenerla debajo mió, los pastizales median mínimo como 2 metros así que no nos verían

-¿que?-parecía asustada, pero al reaccionar y ver que era yo frunció el ceño/ ¡no te importa!

-claro que si -me acerque a su oreja -oh Noriko dime a donde vas, quiero ir contigo

-aah… yo - su respiración se agito; yo no podía entretenerme mas, sus amigas se darían cuenta d su ausencia

-por favor- susurre aun en su oreja

-… a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, no recuerdo el nombre "paradise" o algo así… ese lugar donde nieva- entonces me beso, le devolví el beso de forma instantánea, yo no quería detenerla pero entonces escuche a creo Mint y Puring ya muy cerca de nosotras llamándola, rompí el beso y me separe de su cuerpo lo suficiente para ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de confusión

-gomen…. Arigato, Noriko-chan -y desaparecí

|||||||||||||| POV Noriko Kisshimoto ||||||||||||

Me quede muy quieta… ¿que había sido eso? Primero luchaba contra un chimera, luego tenía a Kisshu enzima mió. Besándome. Y luego desapareció… pero…antes me había chantajeado para decirle a donde iba…. Y se lo dije… soy una gran tonta

Me levante con cuidado y salí de entre los pastizales para encontrarme con las demás

-hola?

-¡¡Noriko!!-gritaron todas al unísono

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Una ves dentro del coche observe de nuevo el paisaje, preguntándome si Kisshu seguía a la camioneta o ahora que sabia a donde iba, apareciera aya en un dos por tres.

Se empezó a sentir bastante frió cuando empezamos a subir la montaña pero mi chamarra se había quedado en la cajuela, todos ya dormidos con su chamarras y Ryo no iba a parar el coche por mi.

Me acurruque junto a Zakuro y la reacción de Mint fue hacer los mismo, le sonreí y cerré los ojos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

De repente me sentí muy cómoda, aun con los ojos cerrados intente estirarme y me sorprendí al ver que nada me estorbaba, abrí los ojos pesadamente; Ya habíamos llegado, estábamos en el estacionamiento y todos habían ya bajado del coche… menos yo

-hey Noriko! Nadie sacara esas maletas de ahí!!-me miro Ryo con una mochila rosa en su hombro

-así?… entones porque… porque… cargas eso… no es de Ichigo?? /Lo desafié con voz pastosa a causa del sueño

-¿¿hee?? ¡¡Cállate!! /le regreso la mochila a Ichi

Abrí la puerta y tambaleándome saque la mas grande, era de ruedas así que no seria difícil moverla y luego mi bolsa de mano.

Subimos al lobby y después de que Ryo nos registró unos sujetos llegaron y tomaron nuestras cosas para luego ponerlas en un carrito extraño

-hey Ryo! Que decías que nadie cargaría mis cosas?

-cállate/ me respondió molesto, pero estoy segura que sonrió

Subimos al elevador algo apretados, llegamos al 6° piso de la tercera torre de 5 y Ryo le dio unas indicaciones al sujeto de las mochilas que no me preocupe por escuchar, lo que si oí fue como dormiríamos; Eran según esto 3 habitaciones : una era para Ryo y Keiichiro , y las otras dos nosotras decidíamos… yo no dije nada, daba igual con quien me quedara, al final en una dormirían Lettuce, Ichigo y Puring, en la otra pues Zakuro, Mint y yo

-en 15 minutos en el lobby, iremos a comer-fue lo ultimo que dijo Ryo antes de subir de nuevo al elevador, creo su cuarto estaba un piso mas arriba

-¡¡HAI!! *- respondieron todas al unísono menos yo que saque mi celular para ver la hora, habíamos salido del café como a las 8:30, y ahora eran las 11:50am, bien pudo ser desayuno, pero a los hoteles y Ryokan que había llegado a ir el desayuno terminaba a las 12:00am. Suspire.

Seguí a Zakuro y Mint mientras las demás se iban a su habitación 3 cuartos a la derecha del nuestro.

Al abrir la puerta se observaba de entrada un pequeño recibidor donde en el centro había una mesa pequeña en forma circular, en ella descansaba un florero con unas hermosas flores multicolores, mas aparte un pequeño plato donde estaban servidos unos chocolates de bienvenida. A la izquierda un sofá grande de color blanco y frente a el una pantalla de plasma; pero lo que impresionaba era el gran ventanal adornado con cortinas blancas con detalles dorados que llevaban a un balcón de donde se podía observar a lo lejos una gran montaña cubierta de nieve. A la derecha había una puerta de madera color marrón que te llevaban al baño donde todo era de mármol blanco. Al fondo 2 puertas iguales a la del baño, detrás de cada una tenia una cama matrimonial con colchas color café-dorado, las sabanas eran de seda blanca; su base eran unos cajones para ropa, un tocador que contaba con unos cajones igual para la ropa. La habitación de la derecha tenía acceso al balcón ya mencionado. Las paredes de la sala y las de los cuartos estaban adornados por unas franjas color naranja

- wow, Ryo si que tiene buen gusto, ¡el hotel esta muy lindo!, y este cuarto! Realmente supera mis expectativas - admití

-eh visto hoteles mejores- me aclaro Mint muy orgullosa

avente mi bolsa de mano al sofá y la mochila la deje al lado del televisor, solo saque un suéter y mi celular, entre a baño a hacer lo que debía y enjuagarme la cara

Salí del baño, me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos en lo que ellas se preparaban. Después de unos minutos un cojín se estampo en mi cara

-Noriko… ya vámonos-Zakuro y Mint al unísono

-… si, vamos- trate de que al responder no se notara la molestia que sentía

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Cuando llegamos al lobby puse atención al hotel. Cuando nos encontramos con los demás salimos a un pasillo y después de un área verde con una fuente congelada en el centro llegamos una gran puerta de cristal y ahí el restauran. Nos sentamos en una mesa bastante amplia, no quería moverme pero era estilo buffet y como era obvio nadie quiso traerme nada

La platica era muy animada en la que honestamente no participe mucho, creo que a Ryo se le ah olvidado que venimos aquí para buscar mew mew´s… y mi pensamiento se fue en eso, era difícil imaginar a mas niñas con un animal dentro de si, mi mente intento imaginar sus trajes… los colores. Sonreí al imaginar 2 ó 3 trajecillos muy monos, uno de diferentes tonos de morado y el otro Verde claro con detalles blancos. Pero… también podían ser niños, solté una risita al imaginar a Kisshu con el traje Verde y a Shirogane con el morado. Mint que estaba sentada a lado mió me dio un codazo

- ¿que te parece tan gracioso? ¡Eso solo me paso una ves! No tienes por que burlarte- mustio bajito para que solo yo escuchara

-¡¿queee?! -exclame mientras alzaba ambas manos para defenderme, estaba claro de que me había perdido de algo- de que rayos hablas Mint- le dedique una mirada de total confusión

-eh? … ah, ¿no estabas escuchando? - parecía aliviada

-no… - admití algo avergonzada, creí que se molestaría por no poner atención a lo que todas comentaban

-ah bueno entonces ¿Por qué te reíste?- me miro curiosa

-si te lo digo pensaras que estoy loca, te reirás de mi y…

-oh vamos!-suplico

-emmh bien pues estaba pensando en eso que dijo Ryo sobre de que tal vez aya mas mew… y yo me imagine … unos trajes

-aja…pero no importa que te ayas imaginado, el mió es el mas lindo- sonrió muy orgullosa de si misma

-hahaha, si Mint ¡no te imaginas lo celosa que me siento!-exclame con el sarcasmo bien marcado en mi voz, Ella izo un puchero

-era broma Mint- la intente calmar

-si, claro..Aja bueno los trajes… ¿y? no le veo el chiste

-bueno… me imagine a _algunas personas _metidas en esos lindos trajes

-ah? A quienes

-… a Shirogane y a kis… Shirogane si- quise que no aya escuchado- hahaha es algo cómico - intente sonreír

- aja Shirogane y… ¿quien mas?

-solo el- quise dar por terminada la conversación y me lleve a la boca un trozo de mi pay de limón que me serví como postre

-no, no, ¿¿quisiste decir _Kisshu_??- note esa nota de desaprobación en su voz

- y? si. También me lo imagine a el... Que tiene?

-hey Noriko, intentamos digerir la escena que vimos que montabas tu y ese sujeto… y ya nos quedo claro que tu no le as dicho nada a el que pueda perjudicar el proyecto mew, pero no se supone que se esta repitiendo… o si? - se le fue la voz en lo ultimo que dijo

- … eh yo… - _y ahora que_, jamás me dijeron que tenia que alejarme, buen tal vez pero … y que tenia que decirle- no Mint, claro que no

-estas segura?

-si - respondí rápido mientras apartaba mis ojos de los suyos

-no te creo, pero bueno por el bien de todos: aléjate de el

Tome el ultimo bocado del pay mientras asentía, si hubiera sabido que la conversación iba a tomar ese rumbo mejor le debí haber mentido de por que me reí, ahora tenia que ser mas cuidadosa, mas discreta; tenia muy claro de qué no aria nada de lo que me ordeno Mint y que de seguro me diría Ryo, Keiichiro y las demás: estar Lejos de Kisshu, eso me ponía algo ansiosa y terminar con todo lo que habíamos pasado… me repugnaba la idea. Yo no tenia ninguna intención de pensar en despedidas _eres una tonta y patética niñita enamorada_. Me quede mirando el infinito pensando en cuanto dolería si renunciaba a Kisshu, los demás seguían en su platica y Mint parecía satisfecha con mi mentira de que le aria caso y estaba tan tranquila como antes.

Minutos después Mint toco mi hombro y entonces reaccione: ya se habían levantado de la mesa y me estaban esperando.

-uh… disculpen- me dieron la espalda y se dirigieron a la salida, yo me apresure a seguirles cuando choque con alguien apunto de caer al piso, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero solo sentí una leve presión en mi cintura y el calor de un cuerpo extraño pegado al mió

-eh?… ah aahh lo lamento mucho! - le dije algo asustada mientras reaccionaba, el chico quien me sostenía se quedo quieto mirándome intensamente

-no, fue…fue culpa mía - susurro muy bajito

-emmh…m… ¿me puedes soltar? - sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mi rostro dejando ver un pequeño sonrojo _joder_

El no dijo nada y se aparto de mi muy despacio sin quitarme el ojo de encima

Era mas alto que yo, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Makoto… Takahashi Makoto (1) - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa… una linda sonrisa

-eh? Yo soy Kisshimoto Noriko- intente memorizar su rostro, era atractivo, no lo iba a negar, su tes blanca me recordaba la piel de Kisshu

-un gusto- volvió a sonreír antes de alejarse y perderse entre la gente, yo me eché a correr por donde se habían ido los demás que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Zakuro y Mint habían ido a una tienda de ropa cerca del hotel, Lettuce e Ichigo habían acompañado a Purin a las aguas termales. Yo quería darle una vuelta al hotel para conocerlo.

-…Tonight you're falling in love… Let me go now … This feeling's tearing me up

Here we go now … Now if she does it like this … Will you do it like that?(2) -canturreaba bajito. Esta canción me animaba. Iba por un pasillo esperando llegar a uno de los 4 restaurares

-hola Kisshimoto-san- oí una voz poco conocida muy cerca de mi oído

-¿¿eehh??- me aparte de un salto y con la piel erizada

-te asuste? - sonrió

-no… pero… bueno, ammh te puedo ayudar en algo? - me pare derecha, cruce mis brazos y fruncí el ceño

-tranquila… pues quería invitarte un café

-ammh? etto… como me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Makoto Takahashi

-ah bien, pues yo… - el timbre de mi celular nos interrumpió, lo saque de la bolsa de mi chamarra- discúlpame un minuto… hola?

-Noriko, necesito que vengas a mi habitación

-… si, claro, para que?

-es importante, deja de hacer preguntas- y antes de que pudiera contestar Ryo ya había colgado. Gruñí.

-entonces… ¿que me dices?- parecía algo esperanzado

-gomen, pero necesito irme, nos vemos luego vale?- le sonreí tratando de que eso no sonara muy comprometedor

-oh… si, no te preocupes

Ise una pequeña reverencia y salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Ryo

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Di unos ligeros golpecitos a su puerta, _espero no haberme equivocado de habitación _

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un Shirogane con el cabello mojado y portando solo una bata blanca. No pude evitar sonrojarme, entre pasando de largo a Ryo y me senté en el borde del sofá

-no esperaba que llegaras tan rápido

-me voy?

-no, no, esta bien… pues mañana por la noche organizaremos un pequeño baile en el gran salón para poder observar a los huéspedes, tal vez descubramos algo

-ah si?- yo ya estaba entretenida jugando con uno de los cojines- bien…pe...pero no traje ningún vestido de gala o algo por el estilo

-ah, por eso es que te pedí que vinieras- se dio la vuelta para entrar en donde supongo el dormía

-do…donde esta Keiichiro

-eh?… salio, dijo que hoy hacia muy buen día como para desperdiciarlo encerrado aquí

-ummmh

-ah! Por fin! Aquí Esta- me sobresalto oír su voz tan cerca, había agachado la mirada y no lo había visto salir, algo cayo a lado mió, me gire para verlo: una caja

-eh? ¿Que es eso?- alcé la mirada y sentí mi rostro caliente- ¡Ryo BAKA!, ponte algo ¿quieres? ¡Vas a picarme un ojo!, ¿que no tienes frió?- el muy idiota había salido de su cuarto con solo un pantalón de mezclilla, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba

-tu solo habré el paquete _¿quieres?- _sonrió como burlándose de mi, le di la espalda para tratar de concentrarme en el la caja … comencé a pelearme con la tapa, no la podía abrir… mis manos estaban temblando

-oye, cálmate- Ryo tomo mis manos y las aparto de la caja, para poder abrirlo el. Tomo el contenido en sus manos y lo extendió frente a mi. Un vestido. No pude verlo bien pues Ryo lo guardo y me entrego la caja

-gracias

-ah si, de nada… si quieres puedes probártelo ahora, ahí dentro…- dijo señalando el paquete- … ahí mas cosas

-¡vale! - me fui al baño y puse el seguro (cerrojo, pestillo… como gusten)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Me mire en el enorme espejo del baño, el vestido era sencillo pero elegante y sin duda hermoso. Era de satín negro, lo que le daba un toque brillante al ondearse al caminar y al pegarse a mi piel. Me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas; era estilo halter, con un escote en V no tan pronunciado que realzaba mis atributos en desarrollo pero ya notorios; en la parte inferior del vestido se formaban unos olanes grandes adornados por una franja roja, que le daban volumen y a la vez vista. Las zapatillas rojas tenían diminutos rubíes incrustados en las cintas que se amarraban al tobillo, en mis manos tenia unos guantes con una tela delgada, creo era licra. En mi pelo descansaba un pequeño broche en forma de moño color rojo y en el centro un pequeño cascabel. de mi cuello colgaba un collar con una piedrita amarilla: una imitacion en pequeño del medallon.

Escuche que tocaban la puerta

-hey Noriko! Te puedo ver? … - dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando interrumpí su frase al abrir la puerta

-¿y bien? - ise un inténtenlo por sonreír

-se te ve muy bien, sabia que seria perfecto para ti- tomo mi mano izquierda y la levanto por enzima de mi cabeza para que diera una vuelta

-ummmh muchas gracias Ryo, es hermoso- en cuanto me soltó volví a entrar al baño para cambiarme.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pensaba alcanzar a Purin, Ichigo y Lettuce en las aguas termales, pero antes quería bañarme. Al salir tome la mochila y fui a mi cuarto, comencé a guardar la ropa en los cajones mientras escogía que me pondría. Opte por algo sencillo: unas botas blancas, un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga morada, un suéter negro. una ves vestida comenze a secarme el cabello. saque una chamarra blanca, unos wantes y una bufanda moradas los deje extendidos en el sofá. Fui al baño a tratar de arreglar la maraña que era mi pelo; sali y me distraje haciendo unos garabatos de colores en una hoja de papel, deje de hacerlo ya que después de hacer un diseño bastante vago de los trajes que imagine me encontré dibujando un par de ojos dorados ._Maldición_.

Me sentí rara de repente, era como si… como si no estuviera sola _¿y ahora que?. _Voltee a ver la ventana y una silueta muy conocida estaba observándome

-déjame entrar- las puertas de cristal estaban cerradas así que tuve que leerle los labios

-no - yo tampoco ise ningún sonido para que ahora el lo leyera en los míos

- ¿onegai? - no lo escuchaba pero estaba muy segura de que estaba lo había dicho con sorna. Después lo vi. Sonreia como diciendo _sabes que no tienes otra opción_

Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la mesita para tomar mi medallón, me gire muy lentamente y aun estaba ahí muy quieto. Eso me sorprendió, ya era para que hubiera roto el cristal y amenazarme con un chimera. Camine vacilante, no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo; con las manos temblorosa otra ves le quite el seguro a la puerta de cristal y la corrí para dejarlo pasar. Me sentía nerviosa, nervios qué aumentaron cuando empezó a empujarme en dirección al sofá, en cuanto me caí el se giro para cerrar el ventanal y de paso las cortinas. Se acerco a mi sonriendo, yo fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba la sensación de bienestar que me rodeaba cuando estaba con el. No estaba bien. Eso no iba con el proyecto mew… suspire derrotada: ¿a quien quería engañar? claro que me gustaba lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de kisshu. Mi ceño fruncido seguía ahí, Kisshu me beso, fue rápido y muy muy dulce.

-te quiero- susurro, para luego sonreír ampliamente y posar un dedo donde mis cejas casi se tocaban - tranquila, por el momento no pienso hacerte nada. Estoy algo contento pues vine aquí _sin permiso_ de Pai, por así decirlo… y al parecer según lo que me acaba de decir por teléfono - me mostró un celular, y podía apostar mi medallón a de que era robado- de que el estaba a punto de mandarme a seguirlas, bueno al parecer especialmente a ti… tu tienes algo - se sentó en el piso enfrente del sofá en el cual yo ya me había sentado

-ah… ¿a que te refieres?

-aun no estamos seguros, pero Pai esta convencido de que puedes ser interesante

-ummmh

-bueno… realmente eso no me importa… quería verte nada mas

-esta bien

hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo en yo tenia la mirada en el piso y sentía los ojos de Kisshu enzima mió durante todo el rato. No me atrevía a hablar, el fue el que rompió el silencio.

-dime ¿te gusta este teatrito de ser una mew mew?

-bueno pues… supongo, es decir al saber lo que tu y tus amiguillos intentan hacer no me agradaría la idea de estar con los brazos cruzados.

-odio a tu grupito-frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada- y al parecer ese tal Shirogane se esta ganando un puesto en mi lista

-¿Ryo? pero… ¿por que?

-me da rabia verlo cerca de ti

- … - se me escapo una risita

-q…que? … - volvió a posar sus ojos en mi- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-tu… tu estas celoso de un simple humano

- eh? … bueno pues no lo había visto de esa manera - gruño bajito- que mal

-pero no se por que te sientes así, Ryo es solo mi compañero de equipo, un amigo y no creo que yo sea algo mas para el

-probablemente no, pero hace un momento estorbo bastante para poder verte metida en ese vestido

-¿¿¡¡eeehhh!!??- me sonroje ¿acaso me esta espiando? _Ay no, maldita sea ¿Por qué me siento alagada?_

-supongo que ya abra tiempo para eso, pero ¿ves? el te vio primero

-ya, ya, eso no a sido nada- Se levanto y se inclino para que su mirada estuviera a mi altura. Sentí el calor inundar mis mejillas.

- ¿por que no te haces mía y fin del problema?- mi cuerpo se tenso

-no me agrada como se oye eso

-vale entonces: ¿Por qué no te unes a mi? realmente cada ves me disgusta mas poner un chimera frente a ti - sonrió sin ganas - … no quiero lastimarte- eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que no estuve segura si realmente lo dijo o me lo imagine

-ummh dime Kisshu, que paso ¿porque quieren masacrar Tokio y luego al resto del mundo?

-ya lo sabes, solo queremos un lugar para vivir

-pero… ¿por que?

-se supone que no debo decir nada

-… -espere

-yo…bueno nosotros, nuestra raza originalmente vivía en la tierra, pero por cambios climáticos nos largamos a otro planeta. Pero allí era peor. Todos fuimos forzados a vivir bajo tierra por no se cuantos años… nuestra situación estaba mal, muchos morían de hambre otros enloquecían, un asco. Ahora que intentamos regresar están ustedes los humanos, ignoramos como es que llegaron a la tierra. Se nos encomendó a algunos venir a Tokio para tratar de que nuestra gente pueda volver a vivir en el planeta azul. La única cosa que se entromete en nuestro camino son ustedes las mew mew´s. lo que mas me molesta es que ¡¡los humanos están echado a perder este lugar mucho mas rápido que nosotros!! ¡¡Además, ustedes mismos se están masacrando!! ¡¡Asesinan!! ¡¡Roban!!

-Ki…Kisshu no todas las personas son malas

-la gran mayora si- se puso derecho mientras su cuerpo temblaba levemente a causa de la repentina oleada de furia

-Kisshu- no lo pensé, simplemente me levante y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para tratar de calmarlo, pareció sorprendido por un segundo para luego de reaccionar pasar sus brazos a mi cintura y apretarme contra el -uh etto… entonces no sigan nuestro mal ejemplo- una parte de su historia tenia razón, los humanos no estábamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo de cuidar el planeta.

-no…- se separo un poco pero sin soltarme solo para poder mirarme- debo hacerlo. Por eso mismo hacer _esto_… - presiono sus labios contra los míos- esta mal… aunque no importa. Ahí esta! tu ya estas haciendo algo por tus mew y tu asquerosa humanidad… si no sintiera lo que siento por ti seria mas fácil derrotarlas… retrasas nuestros planes, aunque… -sonrió con malicia- a la larga tendrán que perder

-no nos rendiremos- me alegre de que a pesar de que mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho mi voz sonara firme

-hehe yo tampoco- me soltó - ten en cuenta que a pesar de que no me agrade mucho ¡les traeré mas y mas chimeras hasta que se rindan! bye bye!! - de un segundo a otro ya se había ido

entonces me sentí algo culpable… Ryo me había preguntado que si le había revelado algo sobre nosotras a los ciniclones. Y ahora Kisshu me da por así decirlo información.

|||||||| 3° persona |||||||||

-Keiichiro ¿de que hablas?

-no estoy seguro ahora

-pero ¿Cómo fue que nos equivocamos? - Shirogane comenzaba a alterarse

-cálmate Ryo. Te digo que nada esta confirmado

-bueno entonces si es que fuera verdad… será para bien o para mal

-no lo se- el castaño cubrió su rostro con las manos

-bueno pues - se sentó en una de las sillas de la salita de la habitación frente a Keiichiro - tendría un poco de sentido ¿no? es decir ella a mejorado pero…

-exacto- Akasaka casi sonrió al adivinar lo que su compañero estaba pensando- _algo falta._ ese no es _todo _su poder

-y ahora que hacemos

-esperar… observarla

-hey Keiichiro tu crees que ella debió ser…

-No. Con Ichigo no nos equivocamos, fue correcto ponerla como líder

-vale…

-bueno… - Keiichiro cerro su computadora portátil mientras se levantaba- vamos, creo que ya es hora de comer - sonrió intentando parecer de buen animo

- si, si "si todo esto no es una mala pasada… varias cosas se explicarían"- después de que Akasaka saliera Ryo le siguió y cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

|||||||| POV Noriko Kisshimoto |||||||

-ne Keiichiro…. - le interrumpí cuando iba a tomar un bocado de su comida

-si, Noriko-san?

-¿aún no an descubierto algo? según Ryo habíamos venido por mas mew mew´s

-ah … bueno- su rostro cambio a uno un tanto frustrado por unos segundos antes de que controlara su expresión- todavía nada, esperamos a la fiesta para ver si detectamos algo

-vale-regrese mi atención a al plato con arroz

-uh, Shirogane, y que ay de los ciniclones? ¿Nada nuevo?, alguna idea de que traman no se- levante la mirada para ver a Ichigo y luego a Ryo, en lo que trataba de no ahogarme ante la mención de la palabra _ciniclones_

-no… al parecer por lo que sabemos gracias a una información que consiguió masha, se mantienen a la espera pues… - la voz fue perdiendo volumen

-están alertas por Noriko - Keiichiro le ayudo a terminar

-¿¿¡¡queeee!!??- gritaron todas al unísono menos Zakuro que me clavo su mirada en lo que yo no pude evitarlo y me atragantaba con la comida

-y…y yo por que? - pequeñas gotas de sudor se iban resbalando por mi nuca al sentir la mirada de todos enzima mió

-en que sentido - pregunto Zakuro

-al parecer descubrieron que Noriko no puede desarrollar al 100% su poder…- comenzó a explicar Ryo. eso me ofendió y lo di a entender con mi expresión

-… y por el momento se limitan a observar al igual que nosotros en lo que descubrimos como darle todo su poder… todas ustedes an demostrado su mejoría de distintas maneras, hasta ahora se an notado físicamente son Ichigo y Lettuce(3)… - fue ahí donde perdí el hilo de la conversación y mis ojos miraban un punto indefinido.

_Pai esta convencido de que puedes ser interesante_

-no, por el momento solo tenemos hipótesis poco convincentes o sin suficiente información - Keiichiro contesto una pregunta que no escuche.

Paso un rato y antes de que pensara en levantarme por un postre Keiichiro y Shirogane se levantaron.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

-¡¡quiero ir a las aguas termales!!-grito Purin después de que salimos del restauran

-¿otra ves?- se quejo Ichigo

-uh, no gracias Purin-san, gomen - se disculpo Lettuce para luego mirar a Ichigo y después de una despedida agitando las manos ambas se fueron

-por mi esta bien- acepto Zakuro

-eh? ¡Yo también voy! - Mint se unió

-si, yo… necesito relajarme - y después de un suspiro nos encaminamos siendo guiadas por Purin

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

-¡¡aquí, aquí!!- Purin señalo una puerta de cristal que llevaban a unos pasillos con el piso de madera, las paredes blancas con detalles color café-dorado. estábamos a punto de entrar cuando todos los medallones comenzaron a sonar uno después de otro con ese tonito insistente para segundos después ver venir a Masha algo agitado que abrió su boquita y salio una luz: un holograma

- las necesito a todas, Masha las guiara- era Ryo

Nos encaminamos, Zakuro estaba calmada y seria, Mint venia sonriendo sujetandoel brazo de la chica con el lobo gris dentro suyo, Puring parecía un poco molesta y yo creo venia tranquila... hasta que me canse de caminar y comencé a frustrarme. Cuando estaba a punto de protestar Masha se detuvo; no había prestado atención al camino y me sorprendió a donde habíamos llegado: un pequeño prado en el bosque que estaba a la derecha del hotel, estábamos algo lejos, apenas y podía verse desde aquí una de las torres. En el prado ya nos esperaban Shirogane, Keiichiro, Ichigo y Lettuce, estas dos ultimas transformadas

-hay algún chimera? por que las amigas Ichigo y Lettuce están transformadas?-pregunto Purin

-en un momento les explico- Keiichiro se acerco a nosotras- por favor, activen sus medallones

asentimos y unas luces moradas, azules, doradas y rojas iluminaron el campo de sobremanera

-ahora por favor, ataquen a Masha- Keiichiro señalo a la bolita de pelos que tenia un casco en la cabeza con muchos cables que estaban conectados a la laptop de Akasaka que descansaba sobre un tronco caido.

-¡¿que?!, ¿estas seguro?... ¿porque?- mi voz se elevo un par de octavas

-no queremos lastimarle- me apoyo Mint

-no se preocupen, Masha esta protegido... por favor tu primero Mint

-esta bien... Mint Arrow! -algo insegura Mint se acerco un poco a Masha- Ribon Mint Echo! -obedeció y Masha no pareció sentir dolor alguno, solo su color de pelo cambio por unos segundos al azul

-¿Purin?

- ¡¡vale!!… Puding Ring!!… Ribbon Puding INFERNO!!-paso lo mismo, pero ahora Masha se tiño de dorado

-Zakuro- le sonrio Keiichiro

-Ribon… Zakuro Spear! - ahora Masha tenia un lindo color morado

-ahora tu- senti un ligero empujon por parte de Ryo

- si… Noriko´s swords! … Ribbon Noriko Darkness in flames!! - esperaba ver a Masha rojo ó negro pero no paso absolutamente nada. Hice un mohin. Ryo y Keiichiro miraban el computador fijamente

-increible - escuhe susurrar a Shirogane.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(1): _Takahashi Makoto _es un nombre que invente convinando el nombre y apellido de personajes de otros animes, asi que cualquier parecido con la realidad(si es q realmente existe una persona con ese nombre(personita real)) es pura coincidencia

(2): es una parte de la letra de "Shake it" de _metro station_

(3) Lettuce: capitulo 19 de la serie Original Tokyo mew mew.

Ichigo: capitulo 26 de la serie original(la nueva arma de Ichigo) - capitulo 28 de la serie original (cuando Ichi se convierte en gato) _Tokyo mew mew __NO__ mew mew power_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Vale pueden matarme u__u

_Creo_ que ya va para un año que no actualizo O___O soy una vergüenza ¬///¬

¡¡lo siento!! gomen! gomen!

el capitulo lo intente hacer lo mas largo que me permito las 3 ultimas semanas de vacaciones en las que me digne a escribir el capitulo 13, no tengo excusa para la tardanza pues si digo _la escuela _no creo q suene creible u___u

una ves mas me disculpo.

Ammh pues me preguntaron sobre los dibujos y los tengo pero comenze a editar fotos (RCP) y ya tengo varios d Noriko ummh si alguien los kiere ver puede ir a mi perfil y al final pongo el linck d mis 2 metroflog. Entren al de "mew_mew_noriko".

Una ves mas me disculpo y gracias a quien se diera el tiempo d leer y muchisimas gracias a quien dejo review, me ayudan mucho ^_^

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø, nOriko Elric ,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸


	15. Hola de nuevo! :3

¡Hola!

¡por favor no me odien!

Yo se que lo que quieren es el capitulo 14, yo lo se, de verdad y se que soy un asco y que soy mala y… que no se cuanto tiempo va que no actualizo y yo se que me odian yo lo se… pero… aunque sea por una ultima vez… me gustaria su apoyo, de verdad que si no es por sus reviews esta historia ya ubiera muerto hace muchisimo tiempo, asi que… bueno todas las explicaciones estan en la nueva historia "watashi no teki watashi no koibito" que es mas o menos lo mismo que esto "perfecto enemigo" eh… no estoy volviendo a reescribir aquí por que eso seria ganar reviews que no me pertenecerian, por que los que tengo son de esta historia no de la _renovada…_ asi que me gustarian unos reviews en _perfecto enemigo mejorado. _

Miren, si la nueva no les gusta no voy a borrar esta… solo quiero emparejar la historia hasta lo que seria el capitulo 14 y asi puedan recuperar el hilo.

Subo esto para que sepan que sigo aquí y no me dare por vencida con esta historia.

-Noriko Elric-

**adelanto:**

"**-increible- susurro Shirgane**

**-que… ¿que descrubriste?-Noriko se acerco corriendo a lado de Ryo -¿eh? ¿que significan todas esas graficas?**

**-No estabamos equivocados- Ryo se giro a ver a la pelinegra- felicidades Noriko, por fin descubrimos la manera de hacer que subas dramaticamente de nivel.**

**-¿¡Comoooo!- todas las mew estaban atentas a lo que el rubio decia.**

**-Escucha, el adn que tienes en tu cuerpo es el equivocado, ahora sabemos con que animal eres 100% compatible.**

**-¿y cual es cual es?-Noriko estaba impaciente, asi se haria mas fuerte, podria ayudar mucho mas, les seria mas util a sus amigas y a Ryo y a Akasaka… ¡estaba tan feliz!**

**-Bien, este animal es un felino, claro esta, habita en america central y sur, aunque en muchas zonas ya se a extinguido… Noriko, tu seras un magnifico jaguar…**

**Ahora el poder de la integrante que se creia un accidente florecera… esto es para bien… verdad?**

**o sera que sus enemigos aprovecharan esto en su contra?"**

ah… pero que poca tengo de verdad u_u soy un asco…


End file.
